


Angel Meets her Reaper

by Lady_Anthrax



Series: The Sun and the Moon [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anthrax/pseuds/Lady_Anthrax
Summary: Angela had recently been transferred over to the main Overwatch branch in the Americas.  She meets the infamous Blackwatch commander, Gabriel Reyes and catches herself watching him constantly.  Her attraction grows so strong, he starts noticing her.  Little does she know the encounter jets off to an experience like no other as the man destined to become Reaper, gives her more attention than she bargains for.This series touches the relationship between Mercy and Reaper before Overwatch was disbanded, and after Overwatch Recall.





	1. Angel Meets the Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for those who read my first posted work. That was originally meant to be a draft as I verified some information regarding their characters and backgrounds. I accidentally posted the work and tried to delete but I guess I didn't delete the work as I thought I had. Turns out I deleted the series not the work itself. However, I hope this version is enjoyed and I added the raunchiness sooner as a service for those who were looking forward to it. 
> 
> But aside from that, I wanted to explore a young and naive Mercy who meets the mature Reaper, while incorporating as much of the game's story line and character's profile as possible. Merykill is my bread and butter so I wanted to try writing as much fanfiction of this light/darkness combo power couple as possible.
> 
> I also need to let y'all know that I am writing as much sexy and steamy time, as I can :3
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy my ship fict :D

"Underbar!" Angela Ziegler smiled as she gleefully skipped across the Americas' Overwatch campus.  She had been enlisted as the head medic after the presentation to her research stunned the higherups at the Sweden facility.  Today was her first day in the American headquarters, it was much bigger than the Swiss headquarters she had grown accustomed to but it was worth it.  Finally, she could make a difference in this war against the Omnics by treating and saving the wounded.  An advocate for peace, Angela knew that by having less causalities means there could be a bigger chance of ending the fight quickly.  She looked at her research bundled in her suitcase, gave it a quick pat and continued on her way to her dorm. 

After unpacking most of her belongings, Angela opened the suitcase containing her prized creations.  She lifted the battle suit along with the caduseus staff.  They were what was going to turn the tide on the battles.  Her caduseus staff had nano  infused technology that allowed for quick repair of wounds that can be life threatening.  The armor allowed her to move swiftly between wounded soldiers, whilst allowing maximum protection and movement.  Although innovative, she mused it looked rather cliché since it gave one the look of an angel on the battle field.  No matter – Angela Ziegler and her creations were going to make a major breakthrough.  Suddenly, she felt a small rumble on her tummy.  In her excitement, she had forgotten to eat all day.  "To ze cafeteria I go then," Angela quickly stores her armor and staff and heads off to the common eating area.   

Upon arriving at the cafeteria, Jack Morrison, motioned for Angela to walk over to him.  Morrison, one of the commanders at Overwatch, recommended her for the position.   He gave her a quick salute and proceeded to introduce her to the members currently present in the lobby, "Everyone, please meet Miss Angela, our new top researcher and genius from one of the most prestigious research center in Swiss.  She will be serving as our medic with the top notched technology she deveopled"   

Angela smiled from the warm welcome, "I am truly grateful for the salutations."   

A rather short and stout man with a rather heavyset tall man introduced themselves as Torbjorn and Reinhardt.  They both had inquired to examine the suit and staff in order to understand the technology and learn more of its capabilities.  Ana, the beautiful sniper, and one of the founding members of Overwatched greeted Angela warmly as well, offering her a tour of the facilities if needed.  "Although my Fareeha is years younger than you, Miss Angela.  I do hope you get along with my daughter."   

Angela glanced over to a smaller version of Ana, a mini version indeed. Angela smiled, "of course Ms. Ana, it is ze pleasure of mine," as she shook her hand.   

"We are missing a few other founders of Overwatch, but one is heading home tonight from his mission.  Commander Reyes."  Jack Morrison smiled kindly, "I do hope you get along with him, a bit rough around the edges but a softy at times."   

Angela had briefly heard of Gabriel Reyes, commander of the Blackwatch unit, but did not know what he looked like since Jack Morrison was the poster child of Overwatch.  He was one of the founding members of OverWatch, but found himself being direct commander of the other unit.  She had not heard good things in regards to them, "Very looking forward to it, Commander Morrison," she replied tongue in cheek.  Not really, she thought, for a team that ensues chaos and death within its path, it is the exact thing she was there to protect against.  Further introductions and once the last of introductions were made, Angela was finally able to eat. 

Upon finishing her meal, Angela sprinted back to her room, she needed to go back to researching and testing.  Setting up a smaller lab in her dorm until her own facility was finished with setup for her use, was on her number one priority before she went to bed.  Quickly turning a corner, Angela lost her footing and braced herself for the fall.  Eyes clenched, she felt slight tugging on her shoulders.  Pausing, Angela glanced up at her savior.  "I am so sorry and thank you for breaking ze fall," she frantically blurted out as the man in front of her helped her regain her footing.   

 Angela felt her face becoming warm as she examined the man whom assisted her.  He was tall, dark tan skin, and extremely muscular.  Strong arms, thick calves, with a full balanced chest.  She peered at his face – facial hair that allowed for a mature look, along with a pointed nose and piercing dark eyes.  Oh gods, was his body well formed.  He carried an aura of a strong leader, bursting with charisma.  "Such a perfect specimen," she murmured softly.   

The man's eye twitched and his eyebrows furrowed, uttering a "what?" in a rich low baritone voice.  Angela was going to die, "vhat?! Oh no, no no.  I meant you look like a model soldier.  Perfect, perfect!"  Please just stop yourself, Angela.  Oh, how she wanted to cry – her face was probably the shade of a ripe tomato. 

The mysterious man just gave her one long look, smirked, and marched off.  "Ah!  Uhm, my name is Angela Ziegler and I am new here.  I vill be in charge of the medicals.  Please to make your acquaintance," Angela shouted off to the retreating man, hoping her composure had recovered.  He proceeded to pause his pace, turning slightly enough to where she could see his name on his uniform.  Reyes was embroidered onto the breast pocket.  He gave her another look, nodded, and proceeded to walk off.    

"Commander Reyes..." Angela whispered, rather spell bound – she debated whether she should follow him.  After all, she needed to make a proper formal introduction,  However, Angela grimaced, she felt as if she behaved too foolishly in front of Gabriel Reyes.  In a daze, he had gone out of her sight and she had no idea where he had run off to.  Like a specter, he had disappeared without a trace.  Twirling wisps of her blonde hair, she hummed to herself.  One thing for sure, Angela was rather pulled in - opposites do seem to attract. 

 

\------------------------------ 

 

A few days had pass by when Angela first laid eyes on Gabriel Reyes.  To her disappointment, she didn't catch another glimpse of him either,  In order to stop her constant mind wandering around him, she kept herself busy in her research, performing field tests with her nano technology on wounded soldiers, and presenting her ideas to Torbjorn the tinkering man.  She ran her fingers across her staff and spun it absentmindedly.  Torbjurn had helped her add more features on it.  It can now boost people's strength and follow her as she glided about in her body suit.  Angela needed to make some notes and test it out later.  She sat down on the hall's lobby chairs and started writing her notes.  After awhile, Angela found her mind wandering.  She stared absentmindedly at the area where she nearly lost her footing and was stabilized by Gabriel Reyes.   

It has been a while since Angela saw commander Reyes anyways.  No use for her to chase or think about a man who was on a completely different spectrum than she was.   Sure, muscles and strong arms aren't everything.....  But his anatomy was definitely on point.  Thinking about him wrapping his big strong arms, or grabbing those excellent thighs -  "peh!  Don't zink about it anymore, Angela!  No use becoming a mess over nobody," she reassured herself while crossing her arms tightly against herself.   

 "Over who?" Came a familiar voice.  Angela whipped her head over to the general direction of the voice.  It was Jack Morrison with an amused expression directed at Angela's self conversation she just had with herself out loud.  Angela's face flushed bright red.   Next to Jack was Blackwatch's notorious commander.  Gabriel Reyes had a bemused expression with the very same smirk she saw him flash her during their first encounter.  She snapped her head up indignantly – hoping to hide her bright face.  Perfect.    

"No one in particular, Commander Morrison," Angela tried to keep her face straight as she face Gabriel Reyes, staring at his beanie hat in order to make it seem like she was making eye contact, "Thank you for your help ze other day, Commander.  I was unable to introduce myself properly, I am Dr. Angela Ziegler, new head of ze medical ward and will be joining you out on the battlefield to tend to the wounded."  

"Gabriel Reyes, commander of Blackwatch," he replied in a gruff voice, smirk still plastered on his face.  His gaze made her feel incredibly weak in her knees.  She didn't quite understand it, but his eyes emitted such a strong allure - her heart was beginning to burst out of her chest.  Angela didn't know what to say – she was just trying her hardest not to say anything foolish.  Gabriel was just examining Angela.  While Angela seemed to be shrinking in size under his gaze.  Jack looked between the two.    

Awkward silence ensues while Jack seems to contemplate the situation.  Maybe the new medic is terrified of Gabriel.  After all, he is technically like the angel of death to her.  While she was supposed to be the one that heals and mends those injured or dying.  Hehe, two individuals that are the complete opposite, he chuckles.  "Angela, I know Gabe's team is a bit more than you're used to, but would you mind assisting his team with their injuries?  They just got back from a mission and a few are wounded.  Gabe can show you there.  He won't bite," Jack smiles at her kindly.  Alone?!  Angela panicked.  She wasn't exactly sure what else she can say to further embarrass herself.    

"Miss Angel's scared of me, Jack.  Maybe you should come with," Gabe chuckled.  What an interesting kitten, always so flustered.  He's noticed her tendency to get extremely red faced in his presence.  He'll just play along and pretend she isn't noticing him in _another_ way.  After all, their first encounter, she was _definitely_ looking at him in ways a girl of virtue shouldn't be.  Miss Angel scrunched up her nose at his suggestion, while he marveled at how simply adorable she was.  Yes, he definitely won't bite – for now.  

Angela scoffed, "I don't need to be pampered.  I can take care of myself."  She's got this, she's got composure for now.    

Jack raised an eyebrow, maybe she can take care of herself, "Well Ana is coming back soon so I will check on Fareeha.  Receive an update for her.  If ol' Gabe over here is giving you a hard time let me know so I can set him straight!"    

Gabriel rolls his eyes, a hard time alright, "I'm not going to do anything, Boy Scout," smirking at Angela.  She caught sight of his confident smirk and froze, her heart was beating too fast.   Maybe Commander Morrison should accompany them after all.  As she was about to request Jack to stay, his phone went off.   

"Oh.  I need to take this.  I'll leave you two then," Jack answers his device and walks off, leaving Angela and Gabriel together.   

Jaklar! Angela was starting to feel hairs on the back of her neck, she was really starting to feel more and more like a high school girl.  She turned her head over to Gabriel, who was staring back at her intently with a confident smirk.  "How are you doing so far, Miss Angel?" He ushered her to follow him as he sauntered down the headquarters' lobby.   

"Never been better, Commander Reyes," she obediently followed him, keeping her distance in order to hide her reddening face.    

Gabriel tried to get a better view of her lovely face, "You seem like you have a fever going on there, Doc.  Let me see your face."  It took everything in Angela to keep her composure from letting out a squeal or running off as Gabriel suddenly stopped in the middle of the halls and turned to her.  Stepping closer to his little victim he lifted her chin up towards his face.  Looking at her face, he marveled at how closely she resembled a real life angel.  Bright blue eyes, a tiny nose, plump lips, all framed by soft golden trellis.  He lazily traced her lovely chin, while admiring the beauty.  

Neither party moved as they stared into each other eyes, until Angela felt her heart wouldn't stop beating loudly.  She swatted away Gabriel's hand, "I'm ze doctor here, Commander.  I can take care of myself.  Doctor's orders, please show me where your team is."  She scrambled away, trying to put distance in between them.  'Composure, composure, Angela,' she reminded herself.    

"Whatever you say, Doctor.  Just call me Gabriel, or Gabe is fine," he lazily smiled and continued leading her to the rest area.    

 

\---------------------------------------- 

 

After tending to the injuries of Commander Reyes's team, Angela was exhausted and a little hungry.  She didn't see Gabriel in the medic ward, to her disappointment and proceeded to finish her notes up before going to the cafeteria for a bite.  As she exited the room, she caught sight of Gabriel Reyes standing outside right near the door.  "Commander?" Angela called out to Gabriel. 

He turn his face to catch a glimpse of her, "How are they doing?" inquiring about his team's health.   

"All patched up and ready for ze next mission, given they rest.  Your cowboy had a bullet lodged into his side.  I have removed it and there should be no scarring after repairing ze damaged tissue," Angela smiles.  She hoped Gabriel would be impressed with her work. 

"Ha, that hot blooded boy, always causing trouble for me" Gabriel sighs. "I'm grateful.  Why not join me for dinner then?" 

Angela's ears perked up, "I do not want to intrude but..?" 

Gabriel lifts up an eyebrow and smirks, "I'll leave that to you to decide.  Come on to my quarters.  I have a chef who I can call." He then ushers her to follow him.   

Angela felt a mix of emotions, the biggest was excitement of the idea that she got to visit his room and know more about Gabriel, the other one was shyness.  She'd never really been over to a man's room before, never less his home.  In college and at the hospital, she'd usually bury her head in her research.  Always ignoring advances from other men - however no one was as intriguing nor enticing as Gabriel.  Angela licked her lips and squeezed her caduceus staff against her body.   

Gabriel led her down a long corridor with a dark door at the end.  Punching in his code, the door unlocked itself and Angela peered inside.  The room looked very similar to her own, except it was overall more spacious and had an enormous kitchen.  The room itself was neat, with a few things out of place, but never less, very neat for a man who didn't seem to be at the headquarters often.  Gabriel motioned to sit in one of the bar seats by the kitchen counter.  "Lovely room you have, Commander," Angel smiles.   

He smiled as he pressed buttons on a screen, "you're not vegetarian or allergic to anything, are you, Miss Angel?"  

Angela titled her head, "No.  I will eat anything you bring."   

"Good.  Then I hope you can drink with me while we wait." He opened one of the cupboards and took out a bottle of wine.  Then effortlessly took a kitchen knife and sliced off the cork.  Angela watched as he gracefully swiped two wine glasses and poured, then offering a glass to her.   

Angela reached out for the glass and inhaled the fragrance.  "I never would have guess you would drink wine," she smiled at Gabriel, who in turn raised his glass to toast her.  She clinked her glass against his and took a small sip.  It was sweet and rich. 

"Not my drink of choice but occasionally, especially when dining with a lovely woman," He smiled lazily at her as he stirred his glass.  He examined her mannerisms as she blushed and sipped daintily on her glass, examining her surroundings.   They sat in comfortable silence as Angela continued looking around.  Maybe he should tease her a little bit, he cracked his neck and turned to Angela with an alluring grin, "so I take it you liked what you saw?"   

Angela almost spat out her wine, "vhat?"  She covered her lips and felt her face turning a bright shade of red.  " _Excuse me_ , Commander Reyes?" Angela asked with wide eyes.  Is he talking about their first encounter?  'Oh gods...  I thought he forgot about that,' Angela panicked.   

Commander Reyes chuckled, "I was simply asking about the American headquarters of Overwatch.  What did you think I was talking about?"  So fun to tease, this little kitten.  He watched as she grew an even brighter red, becoming ever so flustered.   

"I was just...  You...!" Angela's heart and head was in a frenzy, _he's definitely teasing me_!  In a nick of time, there was a buzz on the room's intercom.   

Gabriel's face dropped slightly, "Ahhh...  That was quicker than usual."  He walked out to the door and came back wheeling a tray of food for two.  Grilled vegetables and petite steaks – with a side of caviar and thin baguette.  He set a plate and utensils in front of Angela's seating and one across for himself. 

Angela's mouth watered slightly, "Zank you, Commander Reyes.  I did not know we had such luxury on base."  She waited for Gabriel to dig in first, as she sat in her seat anticipating.   

Gabriel smiled slightly to himself, he saw her eyes anticipating the meal.  He proceeded to fill their glasses up, "Help yourself first, please."  It was far more satisfying watching the adorable little medic eat. 

"Mahlzeit!" Angela nodded her head and slowly grabbed her fork and knife.  She carefully dug into her plate, slicing as if she was operating, and savoring every bite. "So very good, thank you Commander Reyes," she smiled a rather angelic and bright smile at Gabriel. 

Gabriel felt a twang in his chest, he didn't expect such a sweet smile.  That little devilish nymph, he smirked, "Of course, my pleasure as you have helped my team recover at such a tremendous rate."  Satisfied, Gabriel slowly began devouring his own plate, watching and noticing her little quirks.  The little medic seemed to have an eating pattern.  She liked to pick out the vegetables first and examine the cut, cutting alongside them so they were symmetrical – never ate them whole, always had to slice.  Same with the protein, she would make sure her knife cut was symmetrical with the sear marks.  How extremely charming. 

Angela could feel his gaze on her as she ate.  Was she eating funny or too fast?  She spread her sturgeon delicacy on her bread, make sure it was evenly spread out, watching Gabriel out of the corner of her eyes.  "Mein pleasure, it is my job and duty, Commander Reyes." 

"Was that German you were speaking, Miss Angel?" Gabriel asked her, she was Swiss wasn't she? 

Angela tilted her head, "oh ja.  I have accustomed myself to speaking German as we had many German speaking patients and find myself speaking it at times.  I am originally from Switzerland but I enjoy speaking other languages like English and Spanish.  Often times, if I speak quickly, you'll catch me mixing some languages together in the sentence.  Baffles people at times when zat happens." She stuck out her tongue playfully. 

"Impressive.  Perhaps one day I will be as multilingual as you, Miss Angel. I know snippets of some vocabulary but not sentences.  How about you teach me a few?" Gabriel smirked.  He finished his meal so now it was back to teasing the little medic.   

Angela noticed he had finished his meal, "I'm not an expert but I can try.  What would you like to know?"  She then quickly took the last bite off her plate and sighed blissfully. 

"Kann ich Ihnen ravish?" Gabriel asked without batting an eyelash as he swiped his and her table setting.  He placed them back on the tray and then cleansed his hands at the sink waiting for a reaction. 

Angela froze.  Did he just say, what she thought he said?  Regaining her composure, "Excuse me, Commander Reyes? I zink I misheard you," she downed the glass of wine.  At this point, she knew she didn't mishear, Angela didn't know how to react. Her chest was thumping to the point where she thought it was going to explode.  She wanted it, but she was so inexperienced in this area.   

Gabriel stepped closer to her and casted his smoldering gaze on her small frame, smirking he stared into her pure blue eyes.  He repeated himself once again without skipping a beat, "kann ich Ihnen ravish (can I ravish you)?"  He brought her face closer to his, staring at her pouty pink lips.   

"Oh mein..." Angela gasped inching her face closer to his, even while she sat on the bar stool, he was so much taller.  His frame towered over her own small body.  She was okay with where this was heading.  Her face blossomed an even more seductively shy crimson reaction, parting her lips and casting a side glance down his lower half as she tried encircling her thin arms around his upper waist. 

Nuzzling her neck, he inhaled her scent.  Pink fluffy sugar with a mix of medical supplies.  "What are you looking at?" his voice murmured against her nape.  Gabriel felt hunger, heat, and raw lust seeping from his body.  Her quivering was setting him off.  He roughly grabbed the back of her head and planted her lips against his own.  Sweet like strawberries, she tasted so pure, he wanted to devour it all.  Lips rocking against one another's, and soon tongues intertwined.  Breaking the kiss, both parties panted, as he began stimulating other erogenous spots on the angel. 

She felt Gabriel's lips against her skin, trailing kisses down her neck, Angela shuddered with delight as she curled her toes in her heels.  Never in her mind, would she think pleasure like this was possible, and he was only working on her neck!  "Vhy do you ask, when you know?" She gasped latching herself tighter onto his body. 

Suddenly, Gabriel grabbed her waist with his strong arms and carried her off to his bedroom as he kissed her ferociously.  He placed her gently on the bed and propped himself up against her, with an arm supporting his weight.  The other free hand played across her lovely figure – hour glass shape with slightly more slender hips - through her white lab jumper suit.   Touching, stroking, and massaging whatever his fingers could do to express his desire.  He grasped the zipper to her lab clothing and tugged it all the way down to the base, peeling off her clothes to reveal her white milky skin in lingerie.  Untying the laces to her heels, he threw them aside.   

The man watched while the bashful angel attempted to hide her naked skin.  She gazed at him with a look of embarrassment and a hint of allure.  "If you're trying to pretend to be innocent, then why are you playing coy?" He flashed a devious grin as he unclasped her bra.  Gabriel gradually cupped his hands around her lovely breasts, then massaging and gently pinching her erect nipples.  As she meowed with passion, he planted his mouth against a tit, swirling his tongue and sucking until he was pleased with her ecstatic moans.  Scooching down, he ogled her breathless form, soaking in the beauty of his little seductress.   

He could tell she was steaming over his gaze, he was satisfied after his inaction resulted in frustrated clenching legs around his waist, with a teary eyed angel begging him for more.  Gabriel grinned mischievously, "You got it."  He slid his hands under the sides of her panties, and slowly peeled them down her legs, marveling as her body instinctively arched against the bed.  He then looked at her exposed pussy, it was soaking wet and emitting her pheromones.   Her scent gently wafted his nostrils as he inched his face towards her lower half, inhaling and enjoying her personal scent.  Licking his lips, Gabriel puffed a warm stream of breath towards her tiny lips, which resulted in a moan and her legs compulsions against his face.  "Too late to beg for Mercy now, Miss Angel" as he stroked her legs and pressed them away from the side of his head.   

Angela stifled a screamed as he felt a warm sensation gliding across her lips, building warm pressure on her lower stomach.  The feeling was almost too much, as she moaned and grinded her crotch on Reyes face.  She felt his tongue tracing all of her folds alternating between his mouth sucking on her petals.  Then his tongue began circling against her clit, stirring up more screams that were stifled by her own hands.  Her body didn't understand what was happening as it continues building up pleasure, while her mind knew, she was coming.   

"Coming," she gritted her teeth as she felt tears going down her flushed cheeks, she couldn't take it anymore.  He was building up her orgasm, slowing down when he knew she was hitting the point, only to re-stimulate her moments later.  "Please.....  Let me go, I can't take it anymore," she whimpered – Gabriel had her at his mercy – teasing her relentlessly. 

Gabriel felt triumphant, mission accomplished.  However, he smirked, "Beg for it.  I don't feel compelled to give you what you're demanding."  He spun his fingers across her lower lips, teasing Angela as her body twitched repeatedly under him. He marveled at the maiden in excruciating heat begging for release. 

"Please, I'm going insane, Gabriel," Angela breathlessly pleaded over and over, dropping any honorifics.    

"Acknowledged," Gabriel purred satisfied.  He finished her off with his rapid tongue action below, encircling her engorged nerve endings while alternating his motions up and down, side to side.  Then he felt her body flinched abruptly.  She's coming. 

Angela was coming, she felt all the suppressed pleasure being released throughout her body.  Her legs grinded against Gabriel's face, as she felt wave after wave of pleasure circulating through her body.  Her lower half oozed with love juice as she screamed the Commander's and God's name.   

What seemed like hours, were actually minutes, her orgasm slowly hummed throughout her body, ebbing as she cooed Gabriel's name as he coddled her post ecstasy body.  Showering her with kisses and gentle sucking/biting on the neck and shoulders.  She smiled a post peak smile and snuggled up against Gabriel.  And then froze as she felt something hard against her pelvis.   

"I'm not done with you yet, Angel."  Came an affectionate growl. 

Angela felt a cold sweat as she wondered what she had gotten herself into. 


	2. Reaper and the Cheeky Little Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon opening herself to him, Angela begins to learn more about Gabriel Reyes, as they quickly become more accustomed to one another. Gabriel Reyes starts to reveal more about himself to her as she envelopes his darkness with the light she brings with her. Soon the two and the other Overwatch agents prepare to rush into Hanamura. Their objective - the God Program.

Walking briskly towards her room, Angela attempts digesting in her mind what had occurred in Commander Reyes's quarters and the events that barely took place.  Her rosy complexion emits around her as she hops into her dorm room, humming a content tune as she replayed the affairs. 

\------------------------------------------------ 

She was cuddled up with Gabriel Reyes, post ecstasy when she felt his... _W_ _i_ _lhelm_ pressed against her. 

"I'm not done with you yet, Angel."  Came an affectionate growl.  

Angela felt a cold sweat as she wondered what she had gotten herself into.  Her heart and her body was extremely worn out in the best way imaginable, she couldn't possibly imagine what else she was going to feel.  She felt Gabriel Reyes stroking her cheek affectionately as he held her close encircling one of his arms on her sides.  His searing gaze planted more butterflies in her stomach.   He cupped her face and brought it closer to his own, they nuzzled noses for a sweet eskimo kiss.    

Gabriel encircled his hands around her slender ones and gently placed his lips on each, then placed her palms on his side, encouraging her to touch him wherever she desired.  "I recalled our first encounter, there was something about liking a particular _specimen_?" He lazily smiled. 

Angela looked away bashfully at the memory of their first meeting.  He's always leaving her perplexed and in a daze even thinking about him.  She traced his chest, taking extra care to examine his broad chest and tight abs.  Her fingers then fluttered over his muscular arms, back to his chest, and then towards his pelvis.  She glanced at his enormous bulge, and felt her face heating up again, "excited for zomething?" She whispered to Gabriel.   

Gabriel smirked, "obviously for you."  He yanked off his shirt, revealing his bare chest, abs glistening from his perspiration.  He noticed the lovely medic gaping at his bare body and teasingly licked his lips as he stared in her eyes.  "What are you looking at?" He smirked coquettishly. 

Angela had to turn away, she was so overwhelmed by how perfect Gabriel is to her.  Finally taking initiative, she inched herself towards Gabriel's face and lightly brushed her lips against his.  Sweet kissing turns to fervent lip locking.  Gabriel slowly undoes his belt, when suddenly an obnoxious ringing echoes throughout his room.  Annoyed, he snapped his head towards his cell phone to see who was calling.  It was Morrison.  Ignoring the phone he continues to focus his attention towards a more tempting matter. 

"Shouldn't you get zhat?" A flushed faced Angela panted as she is moved on top of him, straddling him. 

"I have something more important to take care of," he grins seductively as he continues to undress the rest of his clothing. "If they really need me-"  

Gabriel was then interrupted by an intercom blaring throughout his bedroom, "Commander Reyes, please report to the main office," Jack Morrison's voice run out. 

Silence filled the room, while Gabriel felt annoyance run throughout his veins, _I'm going to kill that Boy Scout._   "Dammit, looks like I have to go, kitten." He groaned as he begrudgingly dresses.   

Angela smiled sweetly, she was a little disappointed, yet relieved.  She was losing control of her inhibitions thanks to this man.  She understood procreation but never thought the deed  itself could be so... good.  Never had she done such acts, and there were more to do if no one interrupted them.  She covered herself shyly and slowly dressed herself, cheeks still flushed.  Then she felt arms around her waist as Gabriel nuzzled her on the nape of neck, pulling her closer to him from behind.  Feeling shivers of excitement she bit her lip, trying to regain composure. 

"Why don't you stay the night, lovely?  I'll be back soon." Whispered seductively in her ear.  She wasn't getting away that easily.   

Angela bit her lip once more, "I need to freshen up and get a change of clothing, Commander..." 

"Gabriel," he corrected her as he went in for another kiss.  He eventually released her from his embrace as he sauntered off to the restroom.  Splashing his face with cold water in order to snap him back to reality.  He took a deep breath and walked out towards Angela who was fully clothed, looking semi proper, minus the messy hair.  Her cute attempts to redo her ponytail were in vain, her hair was extremely tousled, ending in an extremely bushy ponytail.  He smirked to himself, if her hair wasn't this messy he obviously wasn't doing his job very well.   

Her cheeks still flushed and her complexion extremely rosy.  God.  She looked absolutely beautiful.  It took everything in Gabriel not to jump her bones, ignoring Jack's intercom.  However, no matter how much he was starting to fancy the little medic, duty calls.   

Stepping out of his dorm room, the two made sure no one was within sight to see Angela leave Gabriel's room, hair disheveled.  Angela blushed as she walked side by side with him down the courtyard.  She glanced in the general direction where they first met.  "I can walk you to the main office zince it's on the way to my room in the southern quarters," she giggled.   

"It's supposed to be the other way around, Miss Angel." Gabriel chuckled.   

They soon reached the main office where Jack, Ana, Fareeha, Reinhardt, and Torbjorn awaited.  Jack waved to the duo. Ana snapped her head towards Angela's direction to further examine her as she sensed something amiss.   

"Don't you look cheery, Miss Ziegler, were you able to help Gabe's team make a full recovery?" Jack smiled.  He noticed that Angela seemed rather refreshed and rosy.  Both Ana and Torbjorn stared at Gabriel with a deadpan look.  Reinhardt, on the other hand looked between Angela and Gabriel.  He was trying incredibly hard to convince himself to just ignore the issue, however his embarrassed face shown his thoughts.  Ana, becoming more disappointed by the second, lifted her sniper rifle up, and smacked Gabriel on the side of his head with the butt of the gun.     

Gabriel's eye twitched, although it didn't hurt too bad, it still had an annoying feeling, " _What_ , Ana?" 

Angela froze, was he okay? She reached over to Gabriel but stopped as Ana continued shaking her head as if she was about to chastise Gabriel.  

Oh Ana was.  Slanting her eyes with further disappointment turned disgust, she muttered, "Gabriel... You did not.  Not the _doctor_.  Not even a month she's here and you're already... Ya rab (oh my lord)..." 

Ah.  Gabriel smirked as the event that took place moments ago flashed through his head.  **_Technically_** _,_ ** _she_** _came on to me, batting her eyelashes and giving me doe eyes.  I just sped up the process_.  "I didn't do anything, Ana." He crossed his arms and smiled confidently at Ana.  Angela could feel heat once again rising on her cheeks.   

Jack was about to chime in however, an ominous ringtone rung out from his phone.  This particular ringtone was for the higher ups or during cases of emergency.  Everyone became grim.  Jack and Gabriel locked eyes for a moment.  "Gabe, we both need to take our teams to Hanamura.  Apparently, there may be remnants of... The God Program.  There is a low possibility that this is just something that isn't a real threat but... We can't take any chances.  Especially since it may involve the Shimadas," Jack spoke seriously. 

Everyone froze.  The God Program was the whole reason why the Omnic War ever occurred.  If only one omnic was infected with it and remained unquarantined, it could very well mean a second Omnic Crisis.  Currently, the Omnic War was being contained, with Overwatch taking out residual straggler omnics infected with the program.  Occasionally there were terrorist threats from groups who had hope to utilize the program for their own selfish gains.  Gabriel grunted, "What is the plan?"  

"Blackwatch needs to go covert and stay in the shadows.  Once my team and I are able to locate the information and extract the files from this terrorist group, we will need you and your team to take them out.  Angela will be aiding both of us when treatment is needed.  We have an informant that we also need to protect, so Reinhardt, Ana, Torbjorn, myself, and some of my men will be defending them."  Jack explains. 

Gabriel was not amused.  "Jack.  How long do you intend to use my team and I for your dirty work while you take all of the credit?  I was one of the founding members of this team, but now I stay within the shadows.  Taking care of your fucking dirty laundry." Gabriel snarled.   

Angela jumped.  His demeanor had completely changed from a stoic personality into a hostile man whose body emitted a menacing aura while his eyes sparked with fury.  Angela was a bit taken back by his change in personality but deep in her heart, she felt – excitement.  Biting her lip, she paused for a moment and gazed between the two commanders.  Rumors in the European headquarters seemed to be true regarding Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison's relationship.  After Jack Morrison was promoted to strike commander, Gabriel Reyes was overlooked.  Morrison had the image while Reyes had the results.   

Jack gritted his teeth, "I just listen to orders and give out orders from our superiors."  The two glared at one another, both refusing to break eye contact until the other backed down.  

"Boys, quit it," Ana clicked her tongue.  While Torbjorn watched the two closely, getting ready to jump in should things turn into a fist fight.  

Reinhardt, sensing the situation was escalating, separated the two.  "We have a job to do, you brats," he wedged himself in the middle of the stare down. 

Jack softened his expression, "We head out in 12 hours by air.  Intelligence is gathering as much information as they can for us."  He attempted to reach his hand out towards Gabriel, his longtime best friend.  The whole promotion had caused a major rift in their friendship.  He just wished times were like how they used to be before Overwatch became internationally recognized. 

However, Gabriel abruptly had turned the other way after Jack finished his sentence, "You got it, Boy Scout." Then stormed off down towards the corridors.   

Angela caught a glimpse of Morrison's sullen face as she ran after Gabriel.  Everyone was sympathetic with Captain Morrison, offering words of support.  But who, would for Gabriel?  Her heart clenched as she tried her best to catch up to him.  She caught a glimpse of him in the courtyard, slightly hidden in the farthest corner and rushed over.  "Commander Reyes -" she called out to him but was interrupted. 

"Leave me be for the moment, Doctor," his back was turned against her, he wouldn't look directly at her.  Gabriel didn't want comfort – he just needed solitary.   

"Gabriel," Angela called towards him again, mustering the most soothing and sweetest voice she could. She wasn't sure if she was successful - breathless from her quick jog,  She stepped towards him and pressed up against his back, wrapping her slender arms on his broad torso.  Sighing, she nuzzled her cheek between his shoulder blades, hoping to allow Gabriel to open up to her.  To confide in her.  To trust her. "I'm here.  I've got you," she crooned lovingly. 

Gabriel stiffened up as he felt her embracing him from behind.  He wasn't used to this.  Being comforted.  All his life, he's known fighting and killing.  Albeit, the occasional consoling of a crying female civilian.  This was different and he wasn't used to it.  There was an uncomfortable feeling in his chest – not a bad feeling but it was a new feeling.  It was... Pleasant.  He closed his eyes, inhaling the faint scent of pink sugar and sweat from their interaction in his quarters.  Sighing, he turned to her, "thank you, Miss Angel." He smiled gratefully. 

Angela felt her chest squeeze tightly against itself, her face was becoming redder. She buried her face against his back, she's been acting so boldly lately, "Are you alright, Gabriel?"  

"Better now that you're here.  Why don't you head back to your dorm?  I need to gather my men but  I'll walk you back first." He stepped out of her embrace and stared in her eyes.  Stroking her hair, he examined the angel's face.   

She pouted.  Angela wanted to hang around him for a little longer, "do you need me to check how they’re doing as well?"   

"No... you just tended to them not too long ago.  You should rest yourself.... Gonna miss me?" Gabriel smirked.   

Angela looked away bashfully.  This man is dangerous in more ways than one.  His suave smile was irresistible while he easily pushed her buttons, He led her towards the southern dorms.  "I don't know vhat you're talking about," she whispered shyly.  

Gabriel chuckles.  They stopped at the hall that led into the dorm building.  "Go on, Beautiful.  I'll catch you soon."  He tilted his chin towards the entrance as he held the door for her.  Gabriel watched as she puffed her cheeks up bashfully and glided towards the entrance.  He admired her form, taking care to pay extra attention to her perky ass as she brushed passed him.   

Peeking back as Angela opens the door to the entrance, then slips inside as she quickly blew a kiss at him.  For an angel, she was an incredibly cheeky one.  Gabriel strolled away towards his team's area as he thought about the saucy little dish he was hoping to enjoy later.  Her presence drew him in.  The little angel emitted a warm and welcoming light that captured him – he couldn't look away.  Gabriel was really enjoying her company. 

\------------------- 

Angela started skipping to the tune she was humming as she jumped into the elevator.  She pushed the floor her room was located on, while fidgeting with her hair as she waited.  Thinking.  Reminiscing.  She replayed her steamy actions with Gabriel Reyes.  Quickly entering her code to her room, she opens the door and shuts it.  "Oh mein gods," slumping on the floor, she covered her face.  A big grin was plastered on her face as she repeatedly kicked her heels.   

Calming down from her giddy moment, she stared in the mirror at her reflection.  Her cheeks were rosy and her complexion shined.  Her hair... Oh gods her hair was a mess.  She waltzed in the bathroom and started the shower.  Peeling off her clothing, she jumped in the hot water relishing how nicely it felt on her skin. Washing away her sweat, impurities.... and Gabriel.  Angela felt searing heat on her face and lower stomach as she ran her slender fingers over the areas his lips touched.  She nervously anticipated their next sweet... encounter. 

\------------------- 

After she had finished bathing, she dried herself off and put on a loose night gown.  Leaping on the oversized bed, she lay on her side.  It was a tad lonely.  Angela grabbed a few pillows and hugged them against her stomach as she looked through her phone.  She checked her emails and the notification for agents to ready themselves in 10 hours.  It was going to be rather scary going to the battle site rather than staying behind and tending to the wounded.  Her mind slowly then drifted towards Gabriel.  How many battles he might've fought through and all the work he had done for Overwatch.  She was starting to understand why Gabriel was so bitter to be overlooked and passed to Blackwatch.  Never gaining the recognition he had fought for.  Always fighting and working underground secretly, risking his life and his own team's.   

Angela clenched her hand, but it was this whole organization that allowed humanity to fight properly against the infected omnics.  And for that, Angela knew she must support this organization until peace is finally achieved, albeit she was not a fan of the military approach to things, but to save more lives it was necessary... For now.  She reached out for her caduceus staff...  It wasn't there.  Verdammt!  She had forgotten it at Gabriel's quarters.  Seriously, that man is dangerous, an evening with him had made her forget about her prized research.   

Biting her lip, she contemplated if she should get dressed and make a quick visit to his quarters to see if he was there.  Maybe she could, call or text him?  Loading her company phone she searched for his name or contact info if it was preloaded.  It wasn't – nowhere to be found.  Well now that she thought of it, even at the Swiss headquarters there were never really any records of Blackwatch.  Unless one was chummy with the higher ups or were in charge of classified intel...  Perhaps she should ask Jack for Gabriel's contact.  Suddenly, she heard a firm knocking on her dorm's door.   

Rolling out of bed she peered through the peephole.  It was Gabriel, what a coincidence.  Angela stepped back from the door.  Did she need to put makeup on?  Wear something nicer?  She nervously fidgeted with her fingers, "Ohhh what to do...?!" She asked herself. 

"Miss Angel.  Can you open the door?  You don't need to prim yourself up." Came a rich chuckle.   

Angela felt her heart melting as she heard his voice.  Obediently, she slowly opened the door and came face to face with her infatuation, "Hello there," she waved.   

"Hey," Gabriel stared at the little medic.  She was in her night gown, emitting the fresh scent of soap, hair down and still slightly damp.  Looking quite irresistible, he thought to himself as he eyed her up and down.  Remembering his errand, he picked up her staff that was propped against the wall, "I'd bring flowers, but I think this is a better alternative."  Technically, he moved the staff when she left it in his kitchen into the closet, hoping she'd forget so he could have a reason to see her again soon.  But she didn't have to know that. 

Angela's eye lit up, "Oh thank you!!!  I was about to ask Commander Morrison for your contact information so I could ask you for it!"  She grasped the staff and held it against her body.  It was part of her life's work.   

Oh damn, he just realized he didn't have her contact information either.  "I'll give you my contact number directly, doctor." Gabriel leaned against the door frame watching as she flashed a grateful smile his way.  His torso tickled with a warm feeling, similar to drinking coffee as it trickled and warmed your chest.  He continued to admire her backside as she bent over and placed away her staff in her case that was on the floor.  For such an angelic looking nymph, you'd never guess she'd be into letting someone do such lewd acts to her, Gabriel smirked as he checked her out.   

Angela looked back and saw Gabriel had the same smirk she first noticed when they first met.  What was he looking at?  "Commander Reyes?" She tilted her head to the side with a questioning look. 

Let's play a game, Gabriel thought to himself as he softened his smile at the angel.  "Gabriel," he corrected her.  He really liked it when she called him his name without honorifics.  "Do I get a treat for returning that to you?" He smirked. 

Angela paused for a moment.  Did he want... A cookie or sweet?  She didn't really take Gabriel for having a sweet tooth.  "I don't have any sweets in my room at the moment, I'm sorry.  It's only been a few days since I've been in this branch.  I do have coffee," She smiled sweetly. 

Gabriel froze for a moment, it seemed to completely backfire.  Maybe she didn't understand what he was inferring due to a language barrier.  "Coffee sounds good." He chucked.  But he didn't mind.  Gabriel was finally feeling comfortable around someone else besides Ana and Jack, although it was a little different.  He wanted to know more about Angela.  Maybe just talking... wouldn't be so bad.  But Gabriel was a little disappointed of course, he loved to tease her.  Her reactions were too darling. 

"One moment!  Have a seat on zhe couch, commander."  She sped to the kitchen to and began the espresso machine.  Grabbing two cups, she pondered which coffee to use.  It was a little late, so maybe decaf?  Humming to herself she grabbed the sugar and creamer to place them on a tray.  Angela moped, she felt a little bad as she didn't have neither biscuits or cookies to offer her guest.  When she visited Gabriel's quarters a few hours back, he had offer her wine, food... and a treat.  Angela, froze.  Was that what Gabriel meant when he spoke of a "treat"? 

The espresso then let out a puff, alerting her that the coffee was ready.  Gulping, with her heart beating quickly, she walked over to the loveseat and placed the tray down on the coffee table.  Angela suddenly realized how close they would be if she sat down next to Gabriel.  He had a larger frame and was tall, if she sat down they would almost be touching.   

Watching her have an internal conversation with herself, Gabriel sniggered.  She seemed to be thinking quite keenly about the seating arrangement.  "What are you standing around for, Miss Angel?" Gabriel smugly asked as he tapped on the seat next to him. 

"Ah, not a zhing!  I was thinking it was a shame I didn't have anything else for you..." Angela smiled meekly as she handed him his cup.  She then slowly sat next to Gabriel – his broad shoulders were nudged against hers while their thighs also touched.   

"Oh?  There are other things you could do instead," he chuckled sipping his coffee black.  God she smelled amazing – and even for a night gown, it was extremely sensual.  Gabriel paused for a moment - her guard was completely down around a man – he felt rather annoyed. If she was this open all the time...   

Angela felt her face heating up once more, she then doused her coffee with creamer and sugar.   

Gabriel lifted his eyebrows as he saw the amount of sweetener and cream she just added into her coffee.  Holy shit that was quite a bit.  Well, no wonder she was sweet like sugar.  "That's quite a bit, angel." 

"Well I like sweets...  And I am a sweet tooth," Angela sipped her coffee.  "You're drinking yours black, Mr. Reyes." 

Gabriel set down his finished cup, "well I did have a little bit of sweetness earlier...  I don't think I need anymore."  He smiled.   

Angela felt her face was searing red.   

Noticing her silence and her bashful face, he decided to let her off a little easy tonight.  He didn't want to keep coming on too strong and scaring her off.  Gabriel was starting to grow incredibly fond of her, "I should go now and let you get some sleep.  Thank you for the coffee,"  He stood up. 

Without thinking, Angela grabbed onto his pants pocket.  Gabriel was caught a little off guard from her sudden impulse.  He stared at her sheepish face, "What's wrong, angel?" 

She turned her face away, "Nothing..."  Angela wasn't sure what she was trying to do.  

He gazed at her, then placed a hand gently on her cheek.  Staring at her gorgeous face, Gabriel then reached in for a kiss.  He pulled slightly back, "have a good night, my-" 

Angela pressed her lips back on his.  After Gabriel had kissed her gently, she felt herself getting heated up.  Angela pulled his face back towards hers, kissing him deeply.  It was out of instinct, but she wanted him to stay with her.  "Vhy don't you stay a little longer and keep me company?" She asked him, hopeful.  Angela wanted to know him a bit more.  Find out the man behind Blackwatch. 

Her sudden actions did catch him off guard, Gabriel almost blushed.  Almost.  "I'd like that," he murmured as he nuzzled her collar bone.  He was actually incredibly happy to hear her request.  The doctor's presence was so.... soothing.  Everything about her was so comforting and warm – everything he never had.  Just being in the same room as he, he'd forgotten they were still in a time of war and survival.  Gabriel wanted to capture this light and keep it with him always.  He was growing tired of always fighting it seems.  

Angela was satisfied as Gabriel sat down next to her.  He then positioned her over his muscularly thick thighs.  Gasping, she felt him attacking her neck with kisses.  Her breathing quickened as she succumbed herself to him.   

Reaching out below, she began unbuckling his pants.  Wanting to return the favor on the earlier session, Angela wanted to please him.  Angela had never actually touched or seen a man's privates outside of the infirmary – never less held an erect one.  So it was no surprised she felt incredibly – intimidated once she laid eyes on Gabriel's.  Stifling a gasp she had to wonder, were they supposed to be _this_ big?  She lightly grasped his erect phallus by the shaft and slowly started to jerk him off.   

Gabriel let out a satisfied grunt as he felt her smooth hand stroking his cock.  The little vixen was being incredibly forward and it was setting him off.   

Hoping that she was doing a good job, Angela tried to recall what she had learned about a man's anatomy to make her companion feel better as she changed her position.  Kneeling down in front of him, she pumped away.  Her hand was getting a little weary, so she sluggardly inched her lips near the head of his penis.  Shaking with excitement and nervousness, Angela opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around his member.   

"Fuck!" Gabriel swore, her moist and warm mouth was scorching his meat rod.  Grasping the side of her head, it took everything in him not to ram himself all the way to the base of her throat.  His cock was swelling just from her mouth encircling his tip.   

Angela swirled her tongue around him, taking care to sample his taste.  It was salty and a tad bitter, but she didn't mind it.  She dragged her mouth a slightly down his shaft, feeling her gag reflex lurching.  She countered it by loosening her jaw and throat, while staring deep into his passionate eyes.   

Gabriel gritted his teeth, the slight scraping of her teeth sent slight shivers of pain through, but he didn't mind – it hurt so good.  He'd let her do whatever she wanted to him, and he betted it would feel fantastic no matter what.  Catching her teary eyes clouded with a lusty gaze, he found himself losing control.  God, the sensation of her around him felt so fucking good, with a quick motion, he jammed himself all the way down her throat and released his seed.   

Squirming from Gabriel's sudden movement, Angela felt a wave of sticky cream burst down her throat.  It was extremely salty, but she allowed him to finish.  Angela quickly drew her neck back once she felt like she was going to choke from lack of air, his gunk oozing down her open mouth, she had a slight coughing fit.  Panting she gazed into her handiwork, Gabriel was gasping heavily from his orgasm.  Smiling happily while gazing at him, Angela felt accomplished.  

"What are you looking at?" Gabriel smirked.   Damn that felt incredible. 

"I'm so glad I was able to make you feel good, Commander," Angela wiped off the remains of his  brine on her chin.  "I wasn't sure of myself since I've never done such an.... act... before." 

Gabriel felt his jaw drop slight, "What?" Was all he could exclaim in utter disbelief.   

Angela look away timidly, "I've never really done these things before," her face reddening.   

Gabriel was at a loss for words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All :)
> 
> Thank you for following and the kudos. I greatly appreciate and feel wonderful knowing I can provide a fanfict that could be enjoyed by people. I've been incorporating some Overwatch lore, if you've noticed, and sincerely hope you guys enjoy this steam chapter where Gabriel gets himself a little... Treat ;)
> 
> Thank you all for enjoying and providing feedback. Have a wonderful week!


	3. Close Encounters for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Angela and Gabriel become closer, the Overwatch crew gossip has started. Gabriel comes close to death's doors, while Angela faces hidden demons of her childhood when they are stationed in Hanamura.

"I'm so glad I was able to make you feel good, Commander.  I wasn't sure of myself since I've never done such an.... act... before."

Gabriel felt his jaw drop slight, "What?" Was all he could exclaim in utter disbelief.  

Angela look away timidly, "I've never really done these zhings before," her face reddening.  She stood up and plopped herself on the couch next to him.  She grabbed a tissue on the sofa table and dabbed her chin.

Gabriel was at a loss for words.  He was feeling a mix of emotions – embarrassed, guilty, sheepish - and definitely happy.  Definitely guilty for touching a girl of virtue and being so rough with her.  And happy... Well that...  "I'm sorry for being so rough on you, angel, I didn't know..." He apologized as he quickly buckled up his belt.  Really not sure what to do or say.  He was completely caught off guard and felt like an awkward teenager. 

Nodding, Angela had to look the other way.  Her mind was just digesting what had occurred.  Blinking rapidly, her eyelids were getting rather heavy.  She left out a light yawn and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Go to bed, angel." Gabriel smiled as he stroked her hair tenderly. 

Angela didn't say anything as she nudged her cheek against his shoulder.  She wasn't budging.

Sighing, Gabriel picked her up and carried her bridal style to her bedroom.  He carefully laid her down on the mattress.  Just as he was about to turn away to the exit, felt another tug on his shirt.

"Stay the night please, it gets lonely sleeping alone sometimes," Angela murmured groggily. 

Gabriel had no choice but to comply, her wish was his command.

\-----------------------------

Angela woke up to the sound of her phone ringing.  The sun had graced itself through her windows, illuminating the room with its warm glow.  She attempted to roll off the bed to silence her alarm but felt a strong arm around her waist.  Angela sat up and stretched feeling extremely refreshed, while the owner of the arm groaned in annoyance to the sound of the alarm.  "Good morning, Commander Reyes."  Angela smiled as she looked over at the shirtless man.

"Good morning," indeed, Gabriel thought to himself.  He opened his eyes in a daze.  Well, it may be a good morning for her, but unfortunately he could barely sleep last night.  The angel had latched herself on to him last night, he tried holding her against him in a spooning position while they slept but he had _manly_ urges that couldn't be settled.  After finally being able to drift off, Angela had rolled over and stolen the majority of the blanket – leaving Gabriel shivering and baffled at how strong a female could be to wrangle away the mattress from _him_.  Then he spent the entire night pondering how he should be acting towards her after finding out she was chaste before he laid his paws on her.  When he was finally able to drift off without worries, it had been nearly 3:00 AM.  Who knew cuddling could be so strenuous?  "What time is it?" He asked as he watched Angela hop out of bed to start her morning routine. 

"5:30 in zhe morning.  We have an hour to get ready, Commander."  Angela smiled.  She felt incredibly giddy waking up to Gabriel.

"Ugh."  Gabriel rolled over onto his chest.  He didn't want to get up from this idyllic environment.  In little more than an hour they would be all on an airship to Hanamura.  Gabriel was starting to get worried over Angela going on a potentially dangerous mission, she was not a solider.  He didn't want to imagine anything happening to her...  After dressing, Gabriel left for his room with a tight knot in his chest.

\----------------------------------------------

Gabriel had gotten dressed and left for his own quarters as Angela was getting ready.  She put on her Valkyrie suit and grasped her caduceus staff.  After he had departed, Angela was starting to feel the jitters of going on her first mission.  She headed out to the main office where everyone was briefed to meet.  Over 20 agents were present, Angela skimmed across for any familiar faces.  "Good morning everyone!"  Smiling, she caught sight of Jack, Ana, Reinhardt, Torbjorn...  And Gabriel.  Her heart fluttered as she bounced over to him.   

Gabriel was discussing with his team the agenda and their instructions when he caught sight of the angel darting her way over.  He marveled how she truly resembled an angel with her battle suit on.  His brows then started to furrow in annoyance, male gazes were being directed at Angela as she made her way over to his direction. 

Before she could make it to Gabriel, a man stepped in her path.  "Doc!  Thanks again for helpin' me with that bullet yesterday."  He grasped her hand and shook it repeatedly. 

Angela was taken back for a moment, oh it was that cowboy from yesterday.  She smiled, "of course, it was my pleasure to help out.  I'm glad you are better."  Examining the mysterious cowboy, he looked rather young – her age almost – between 19 and 23.  He had tan skin and dark brown hair with the whole cowboy getup including the hat and boots.  She saw many of the Blackwatch agents had gathered around and offered her their thanks.  Out of the corner of her eye, Angela noticed Gabriel had an extremely irked look plastered on his face.  _Oh no, perhaps I ruined their meeting_ , Angela fretted. 

"I'm Jesse McCree!  Old Man Capt'n Reyes's student." Jesse grinned tipping his hat, while still holding onto her hand. 

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel strolled over to his student and Angela.  He pulled apart Jesse's hand from Angela's, quickly swatting Jesse on the head, "Say your hellos and thank yous later.  We have a mission to prep for." He sternly addressed his Blackwatch agents.  Gabriel felt agitated watching the boy and Angela, never less a majority of his team ogling Angela... 

Angela pouted as Gabriel went back to business.  She could only admire from afar.  Sighing, she trudged over to where Jack and his team gathered.  They were polishing either their armor or weapon.  Angela stood near Ana and watched as she meticulously dissembled and reassembled the rifle.  "Morning Ms. Ana," she greeted the sniper. 

Ana nodded at the doctor with a smile, "Good Morning Miss Angela.  I hope you rested well last night."

"I slept very soundly."  Angela's cheeks started to tint a pink hue.

Noticing how diffident Angela was getting, Ana crinkled her brow.  _Jesus Gabriel_ , Anna sighed.  "Miss Ziegler, I hope Gabriel isn't harassing you in any way.  Please let me know if he is trying to coerce you into something you're not comfortable.  I know he can be scary but please let me know so I can set the dog straight." 

"Oh no, no!  It isn't like that at all.  He's been very... Helpful.  Captain Reyes has most certainly made the transition here a lot better."  Angela smiled sheepishly. 

Ana snapped her head over to Gabriel's direction to throw a glare his way.  Her frown softened as she noticed the man was staring gingerly at Angela's way out of the corner of his eye.  The corner's of her mouth inched up slightly as she saw Gabriel softening his expression near the doctor.  He's lived a life full of war and now he's slowly showing more emotion and caring for another person.  Oh she'd ship it, Ana sneered at Gabriel hoping he knew she was watching him checking out the young medic. 

Gabriel caught sight of Ana's sneer.  His eye twitched in annoyance as he quickly gave her the bird while Angela maintained eye contact at Ana.  This just made Ana's sneer incredibly more smug than it was before.

"Ms. Ana?  Are you and Commander Reyes alright?  He's been glaring at you for quite some time." Angela tilted her head to the side.  Or was it her that he was upset at for disrupting their team huddle, Angela dejectedly wondered. 

"Oh Ms. Angela he's a troublemaker.  Watch out for him.  He'll eat you right up if you let down your guard."  Ana smiled.

Angela laughed lightly.  _Right_.

\--------------------------------

The Overwatch and Blackwatch crew both boarded the airship at promptly 7:00 AM.  The members of Blackwatch mostly kept to themselves, using the airship's massive gym located on the hull for training.  Angela wandered over to Gabriel where he was practicing his shooting.  Marveling, Angela watched as he shot each mobile practice target with his dual shot guns, twisting and turning as if he was dancing in fire.  He really was so perfect, she gushed. 

Noticing her gaze, he paused his training and briskly walked towards her.  "Hey," he greeted her warmly.

Angela beamed, "you move so vell.  As if you were gyrating a beautiful dance - I could have sworn I saw a flower.  A death blossom if you vill."

Now Gabriel was feeling a bit self-conscious.  He had to turn away hoping she didn't see his face was tinged with a slight crimson.  "You're flattering me, but it's not as beautiful compared to-"

Jesse popped into the conversation interrupting the two awkward couple, "Hey there, missy!  Watcha doin'?"  The cowboy had noticed their interaction earlier.  His fatherly figure's attention towards the beautiful doctor was quite apparent.  Jesse was feeling quite jealous that his captain was paying extra attention to Angela instead of him.  

"Get back to your training, you rascal," Gabriel glowered. 

"Spar with me then, Capt'n,” Jesse sulked, spinning his hat on his pistol.

"Just go and I'll meet you there, you brat."  Gabriel ruffled Jesse's hair before proceeding to shoo him away with a swift kick on his back legs. 

Angela giggled at the interaction, she'd never seen Gabriel act that affectionate towards another person.  His face softened up even as he scolded the cowboy.  She noticed that Jesse seemed rather covetous of how much of Gabriel's attention Angela was getting.  Curious of their relationship, Angela states, "your cowboy seems to really look up to you," hoping to hear and learn more.

Gabriel grunted, "he was a troublesome kid.  We picked him up after taking out Deadlock.  He showed potential as an agent so I gave him the option for redeeming himself through joining Blackwatch.  Still causing me trouble to this day."  He had a sudden flashback of a scrawny foulmouthed brat, smirking he joked, "should've just left him there."

"Surely, you jest," Angela laughed, "you'd lose your admirer."

Flashing a lazy smile, Gabriel riposted, "I already have enough, especially a cheeky doctor referring to me as a _fine_ specimen."

Angela's face flared up.  That memory still mortified Angela.  "Captain Reyes...!"  She scoffed and felt her legs carrying her towards the upper deck.  As she scurried away, she heard a rich chuckle behind her.  Once determining that she was at a good distance away, Angela sighed relieved, while trying to stifle a wide smile.  She loved interacting with the handsome Blackwatch commander.

Above the hull, three pair of eyes watched the interaction between Angela and Gabriel. 

"That was disgusting to watch.  Why isn't anyone separating the two?" Torbjorn scoffed with disgust.  He actually liked the doctor, she had a good personality and was invested in her research.  A brilliant flower that was slowly being devoured by a beast of a man.  Gabriel was simply too much for her, in his opinion. 

"I think Gabriel getting a little lady friend might help his temperament.  He's way too rough around ze edges," Reinhardt exclaimed. To him, Gabriel always seemed to be like a machine – always programmed to kill and serve.  Stoic a majority of the time, but had one hell of a temper when things went sour, while always thinking about his job – he really needed someone to allow him to express himself.

"Mmmm," Ana nodded in agreement to Reinhardt. 

\-----------------------------------------------

"Miss Angela," Ana gently nudged the sleeping doctor awake.  They have arrived in Hanamura.

Angela stretched while letting out a lazy yawn then knocking down the garment that covered her.  She had taken a nap on one of the lounge seats after standing by with nothing to do.  "We're here already?" She asked Ana in a groggy voice as she picked up the jacket.  "Is this yours?" Angela examined the jacked, no, it was too big to be Ana's.

"That is too big for me.  You should return it to Gabriel," Ana smiled.

Angela smiled in return, feeling the warm sensation spreading in her chest, "Are we exiting the vehicle now?"  She neatly folded the jacket.

Nodding, Ana gestured to the exit, "We need to go quickly to our informant and ensure his safety.  Jack has prepared a medical unit in case.  Some of our men have already gone off not too long ago.  Come."

Jumping to her feet, Angela quickly followed Ana out of the airship to meet the rest of the team.  Although it was dark, Hanamura was quite beautiful.  She marveled at the lights and buildings – it was quite different from Switzerland and the United States. 

"Miss Ziegler, we need to hurry.  We've losing contact with our informant," Ana grimaced.  Jack had forwarded her information on the person they were supposed to be defending – Genji Shimada.  He was the younger brother of Hanzo Shimada, head of the Shimada empire.  The Shimadas were known for their brutal ruthlessness and long family history.   Hanzo was given the task to straighten his brother, Genji, out, in order to help the clan prosper.  The younger brother did not agree with the way the Shimada clan conducted its business and had contacted Overwatch.  Perhaps his current state of unresponsiveness is due to him being _silenced_.

Now the rest of the team was stealthily and quickly making their way to the determined site.  Suddenly, two bright flashes of green and blue blazed through the night sky.  Explosions and gun shots rang throughout the land.  Few Overwatch agents that were on standby, heavily armed, had dashed towards the place of commotion. 

Angela began chewing on her lips due to the high tension.  Death was surely coming for some and it wrenched her heart.  Praying, she hoped that no one on the team was hurt and to come out with minimal casualties – she was becoming increasingly concerned for everyone's safety as more gunshots and explosions were heard.  She hadn't seen Gabriel or anyone from Blackwatch either. 

Shaking, Angela began experiencing flash backs from when Omnics attacked her home.  The friends she grew up with.  The neighbors.  Father and Mother.  Her breathing became haggard as her body generated tremors.  Taking deep breaths, she hyperventilated while trying to regain her composure.  Suddenly she felt a familiar presence hover over her. 

"You okay?" Came a low murmur. 

Angela felt herself becoming grounded from his voice, "Gabriel."  She reached out to him – feeling relieved.

Gabriel brushed his hand on her soft cheek, "you look like you've seen a ghost." 

"I'm just not used to battle.  Especially being on the actual field...  It also brings back old memories..." Angela clenched her fist against her staff.  Knuckles white from her vice grip.  She could smell blood on Gabriel.

"Doctor, we brought back our informant – he is close to death.  Are you able to save him?"  Gabriel stares at Angela, assessing her current status.  The little doctor looked incredibly shaken – extreme PTSD.  He wondered if she was in any place to help the informant that Blackwatch rescued. 

Angela, shook her head repeatedly – shaking her thoughts together in order to snap back to reality.  "Bring me to him," she looked at Gabriel with determination.  Angela Ziegler had a job to do.

\-----------------------------------------------

After meticulously using nanobiology to mend Genji Shimada's wounds, Angela had to begin surgery to fix has broken bones and stitch together aggressively big gashes and lacerations.  Unfortunately, there were only some areas she was able to save – the rest will have to be amputated in due time.  He will need prosthetics to perform many functions, Angela sighed.  It is such a shame to be incapacitated so young at the hands of your own brother. 

Wiping away the sweat from concentrating and painstakingly ensuring his vitals were stabilizing, Angela felt as if she was going to collapse from exhaustion.  However, the Shimada was not the only patient that needed to be attended to.  There were many injured agents waiting in the medical ward. Tending to them was her next priority. 

As Angela was emitting a golden healing stream from her caduceus staff to an agent with burn wounds, she noticed Jack Morrison entering her medical tent.  "Commander Morrison, vhat can I do for you?"  Shouldn't he be out with his agents?

"We're evacuating to Xi'an.  Blackwatch has just extracted the program and we've got our informant.  Patch whoever you can up and let’s head out."  However, Jack's face was very grim.

Angela nodded, "Understood."  She wondered why his demeanor was so somber, “Is everything alright, Commander?”

"Doctor, Reyes has been gravely injured.  His team is trying their best to bring him back here for you to take care of.  Please save him."  Jack tensed his jaw.

Angela blinked, "I thought Commander Reyes was here not too long ago?  He dropped off zhe informant to me to patch up.  He seemed fine to me..." 

"Gabe went back to extract the leftover God Program after he got Shimada out of there...  McCree sent us a message about Gabe... I've sent rescue over to get him.  So far, we haven't heard how badly he's injured as they're trying to get back to base quickly.  They're less than a mile away at the moment..."

Angela bit her lip, she started frantically gathering her medical supplies and placed them all in one area.  When Gabriel arrived, she would be ready.  Every second counted.  Angela hoped that the Blackwatch team could escort their leader back to safety, swiftly and quickly. 

Patting her back, Jack smiled kindly in order to comfort Angela, "I'm sure he'll be okay.  Gabe's always been a fighter.  We have you here as well to make sure that he's fully patched up."

Angela nodded meekly.  They stood there in silence -  waiting, praying, and hoping.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Jesse McCree never felt so scared in his life.  Due to his mistake, he was losing the only fatherly figure he'd ever known.  He had escorted Commander Reyes back to base, handing off his commander to the pretty doctor.  Begrudgingly, he knew that she was the only one right now who could help Commander Reyes.  Jesse couldn't help feeling a tad jealous of her.  Before she came along, Commander Reyes would always give Jesse his attention.  Kind of like how children get defensive over their parents if they were to bring a step-parent into the picture.

Peering through the airship's medic ward, Jesse watched as Angela Ziegler carefully patched up the gaping wound on his commander's side.  She paid close attention to every detail, mending with the staff and alternating with stitching with her needle – making sure everything was coming back together.  After the wound was closed with a second dose of the staff’s healing, a blood transfusion was given.  Jesse watched as Gabriel's color slowly came back, while the doctor affectionately stroked his jawline.  He watched as the doctor's eyes smiled, examining how the commander's condition stabilized. 

Angela breathed a sigh of relief and then proceeded to clean her beloved patient up.  She studied his perfectly handsome face, but felt something was rather off.  Smiling, she then giggled – his hat he always loves wearing was taken off during his treatment.  Sifting through the bag of belongings she had set aside earlier to perform surgery, she found it.  Taking special care not to wake him as she adjusted the beanie hat on his head as she planted a sweet smooch on his forehead. 

Jesse felt himself smiling as well, he was incredibly grateful for the doctor again.  Although, he was still a little wary of her, Jesse would make it a point to stop bothering the two when they shared moments.  Tapping on the entrance, he made eye contact with Angela, and tipped his hat off in thanks, "thank you. Doctor."

"My absolute pleasure, Jesse," Angela smiled at him.  Perhaps the cowboy will warm up to her.  She was hoping so, as it seemed Gabriel treated him as his own.  Perhaps she should make small talk, "how long have you known, Captain Reyes?"

Jesse scratched his head, "been a coupla years.  He picked me up in Hollywood from Deadlock back when I was a brat.  Him and Morrison took out Deadlock and wrangled me outta there cuz they liked my shootin' skills."

"Oh my, you must be a great shot then.  I'm curious, how old are you Jesse?" Angela smiled.

"I'm nineteen, m'am."

Angela lifted up her eyebrow, "Oh you're only a year younger than me."

Jesse was astounded, she was 20 and already a doctor, "golly.  You're a missy not a m'am.  Apologies – the way you talk makes it seem like yer beyond yer years." He grinned sheepishly.  Maybe captain likes them younger.

Angela giggled, "well maybe that's why I like my men older.  Commander Reyes is so incredibly mature."

"The old man's definitely slick.  I wanna just kick ass like how he does," Jesse began gushing while he pretends to kick an invisible target.

As the doctor and the cowboy bounded over their admiration and affection for the commander, Gabriel Reyes lay stiffly on the patient bed.  Trying his best not to move or turn beet red.  He regained consciousness not too long ago and heard the majority of the conversation.  Gabriel never prayed, but at the moment he was hoping they'd land the airship in Xi'an already... 

\----------------------------------------------------

After disembarking the airship to Xi'an, Jesse begun to roam around the area with the other Blackwatch members.  While Angela watched as agents unloaded Gabriel onto a stretcher and into the medical ward.  She followed – watching his breathing pattern and froze.  Scrunching her nose, she waited on the side as they placed him into his own room.  After the assistants left the room, Angela sat down besides the bedside and patiently tapped her fingers while humming.  Smiling, she held her pointer finger and thumb near Gabriel's nose, then pinched it, "I have my eye on you."

Lifting his eyes slightly open, Gabriel left out a puff of air on her palm and smirked at Angela, "hey."

"Patients shouldn't be eavesdropping, Commander," Angela blushed.  She was enjoying the bonding moment with Jesse over Gabriel and didn't expect the person of interest to be listening in. 

"A pretty little vixen and a foul mouthed brat shouldn't be gossiping about said patient." Gabriel smirked.  Well, at least he did learn some things.  Miss Angel liked older men, _marvelous_.  Now that he thought about it, he was much older he grimaced.  He never really thought about his age until now, it was always battle after battle.

Angela turned to the side, blushing, "Don't know vhat you're talking about, Gabriel Reyes."

"Right," Gabriel drawled.  He simply loved the way she said his name.

Angela brushed her hair to the side as she listened to his voice.  The doctor loved the deep baritone that rolled effortlessly off his tongue.  "Good to see you're alive and kicking," she smiled.  Angela was so grateful he was still on this earth. 

Gabriel propped himself up and slowly rolled out of bed.  His muscles were so sore, as if they were completely wrecked up by a train.  Well.  They **_were_** technically a few hours ago.  Feeling the pain spread slowly from his abdomen throughout his body, he winced slightly.  The sensation was similar to locking your leg muscles.  Slightly shaking from the pain, he sat back down onto the bed.  Well, maybe after the big gash he had yesterday, it was no wonder, even if they were repaired by the little medic.  "Wow.  Fucking hurts like hell," he placed a hand on one of his sides and pressed down, hoping to suppress the pain a tad bit.  He was impressed – he didn’t feel any stiches.

"I vould be surprised if you didn't feel any pain.  You had your side completely exposed but now are patched up.  Do you need some painkillers?"  Angela placed a hand on his bare side.  She traced the outline of where the wound once was.  His skin felt incredibly warm, possibly from his cells working on recognizing one another after mending so quickly.  Suppressing the urge to nuzzle and affectionately kiss him was becoming ever so difficult.

"Attacking me in my sleep, huh?  You'd think a renown doctor such as yourself would be able to keep her hands to herself?" Gabriel smiled, teasing the poor doctor who was turning pinker by the second.

"It vas professional, Commander Reyes."

Smirking, he recalled how she lovingly stroked his jawline and her hands across his body, " _Right._ " He smiled at her teasingly as he wrapped one of his arms around her side.  His fingers slowly descended from her waist below.  Gabriel watched leisurely as her face turned an even darker red.  So very delightful, each and one of her expressions.  Teasing the doctor was becoming his favorite pastime.  Gabriel never felt so fascinated and engrossed by someone before – he wanted to make her feel more, and express more on her lovely face.

Scoffing, Angela lightly pinched his bruised side.  She had an idea what he wanted.  No – not when he was under her care.  She couldn't do more harm than good, especially if he wanted to _stress_ himself in any certain way.

"Fuck.  What did you do that for?!"  Gabriel winced – pinching his injured side lightly and wrecking pain this angel was turning rather devilish.  The little medic was picking up bad habits from Ana. 

Angela stood up from Gabriel's bedside abruptly – it was for his own good.  Although, it was rather nice having a bit of power of him occasionally, she mused.  Smiling sympathetically, she then placed a small cylinder container filled with painkillers on the bedside table, "Take two and call me in the morning."  Although spending _quality_ time with him was ideal, she surmised that it would be better for him to recover completely first.  He really needed to rest, especially constantly going on missions, peak performance was necessary.  She was about to turn away and book it out of the room, but she felt a tug on her back.

“Angel – stay with me,” his voice purred.  He watched as she stared wistfully at him.  Smirking, Gabriel pulled her in for a kiss.  As adorable as she was, he wasn’t going to let the little medic wrap her little finger around him.  Drawing her closer to him. Gabriel began slowly brushing his fingers across her lithe waist, slowly slipping down to her southern regions.  He watched smugly as Angela’s face crimsoned, while her eyes seductively fluttered at him. 

Wrapping her arms around Gabriel’s muscular neck, the angel’s pouty lips began to mewl his name.  She inched her face closer to his and gaze into his smoldering eyes.  Smiling lovingly, Angela returned his stare, her lips parting mischievously.  Then with a swift motion, she bit his lower lip.  Unfortunately, she bit a little too hard and it seemed to have drawn a small amount of blood. 

“?!”  Gabriel was caught rather off guard. 

“You need rest.  Doctor’s orders, Commander Reyes,” she quickly glided off from him.  Angela felt a disappointing ache throughout her body, but she needed to stick with her role as the doctor to this lusty hunk.  She caught his dejected look but kept her face as stern as possible. 

“But my little vixen, you’re the best medicine,” licking his bitten lip provocatively at her.  The familiar metallic taste of blood he’s been accustomed to smelling his whole life.  He pouted a bit as she saw her little stern face – no go, huh?  Fuck, now he’d done it – acting like a whipped dog.  Wrapped around her little finger indeed.  ‘What in the world makes him bend so much for this angel?’ he grimaced.  Women truly are mysterious creatures, able to make others so compliant to their requests, especially this little medic. 

While Angela felt her heart skipping again.  Such a smooth talker.  He sweeps her off her feet with his words, effortlessly.  She tried her best not to think about the sinful tongue of his.  “Perhaps I can stay longer to monitor zhe patient,” she shyly glanced aside, twirling her golden strands - conflicted.  She was scared he could pull something and further injure himself, especially since a majority of his muscles had to be reconstructed and repaired.  The muscle fibers were still fragile enough to snap until he rests well.  Perhaps she should just go instead…

Gabriel noticed his little medic getting even more bashful perhaps rather frightful, his expression softened.  Was he being too persistent?  Gabriel was becoming self-conscious of himself - he didn’t want to scare the beautiful girl off.  Without thinking, he extended his hand to her cheek.  Gingerly stroking her cheek, “Sorry.  I won’t do anything.”  Then affectionately nuzzled the angel’s collarbone. 

Angela rested her cheek against the commander’s chest and listened to the soothing beat of his heart.  A reminder he was alive – he was here to stay.  Exhaustion quickly flooded over her small frame.  The events of today, her flashbacks, and tending to patients had finally caught up to her.  But there was a comfortable exhaustion felt thanks to Gabriel, she closed her eyes and smiled softly.  Gabriel was holding her in his strong arms, he was warm and here in this world with her – she was safe.  Angela’s eyes felt heavy as she tried to bat them awake.

Sifting his gaze, Gabriel stared at the sleepy and content face of his beautiful angel.  He laid his lady on top of the bed with him, holding her close as he inhaled the sweet scent that seemed to always emit from her.  Feeling his own chest beating loudly while he held her, as if it were to burst out of his chest any moment.  This was rather _nice_.  He felt himself slowly changing due to the little medic’s influence.  With her, he felt less than a solder, a machine programmed to kill.  She allowed him to feel like an actual human – with emotions and actions that he was taught to suppress long ago.

Draping their forms with the bedsheets, Gabriel then clasped his hands onto the medic’s own slender hands.  The two made small talk, followed by the whispering of sweet nothings, before they both succumbed to their comfortable slumber in each other’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Thank you for the positive kudos! They definitely made me feel very honored and I hope my writing pleases you all. I've been having writer's block - I'm 5 chapters in and am trying to release everything spread-ed throughout as OverWatch/Blizzard is releasing new content which may or may not throw off my story and some character development/personalities. This chapter was a little lighter on the hot and heavy kind of things - but I just wanted a little bit of vanilla and flirting this chapter. Also wanted to touch/loop in other relationships with different characters so I tried having McCree in for a bit as he is one of the members very close to Gabriel. Very important for Angela to have a good positive relationship with him si


	4. Common Interests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some time away from one another, Angela waits along with the rest of the team waits for the agents to complete the mission in Hanamura before they all head back to HQ. Her thoughts constantly on Gabriel and the dynamics of their relationship. The relationship continues to develop as Gabriel finds something more in the doctor than he originally bargains for as he struggles to express his intentions.

Angela sighed as she sat on a bench of the Xi’an branch’s courtyard.  It had been over two weeks since she last fell asleep in Gabriel’s arms in the medical ward.  She hadn’t seen him ever since.  Jack had been giving Blackwatch many tasks with the suppression of the Shimada’s operations.  Anything that had to do with the God Program was to be confiscated or eliminated.  Looking at her phone, she scanned her messages again.  No messages from Gabriel.  Sighing once again, she looked at her packaged snack box and nibbled lightly while admiring the courtyard’s decor.  Pink and red tree blossoms and flowers littered the courtyard.  Angela wished Gabriel was here to share the sights with her. 

“Vhat has you all in zhe blues, mein liebste?”

Slightly jumping, Angela looked back to find sir Reinhardt standing beside her.  Was she so absentminded over Gabriel that she did not notice Reinhardt’s thunderous footsteps?  That damned man, Gabriel, always stealing her attention, Angela smiled.  “It’s nothing, Herr Wilhelm.  Should we converse in German, ja?”

“Nein, Doctor.  I needs to work on mein English more.  Need to be able to talk to these brats,” Reinhardt smiled widely through his thick German accent. 

“Oh, ja, very good, Herr,” Angela smiled.  She lifted her box of goodies, “Cookies, Herr?  I’ve been just rather in zhe clouds these past few days.”

Grabbing some treats, Reinhardt sat next to her, “mein liebste, is it because of a certain someone?”  He laughed joyfully as he teased her.

“Oh mein gott, Herr, I do not know vhat you are implying,” Angela huffed as she clasped harder on the packaged treats.

“I meant zhe Shimada boy you’ve been tending to, haschen, vhy did you get zhe notion I was talking about Gabriel?” He roared with laughter at the young woman’s blossoming face.

Angela ended up laughing at his thunderous guffaw.  She was certainly glad sir Reinhardt was here.  They had much to converse about since he was once stationed in the Swiss headquarters before her time.  He always had stories to tell, and he always asked about certain agents that were still in the Swiss headquarters.  “Bitte don’t tease me too much, Herr,” the doctor smiled and composed herself. 

“How is the Shimada boy, doctor?”

Lowering her eyes to her lap, she smiled sadly, “his spirit is broken.  He has refused to cooperate fully.  I have started the making of prosthetics to allow for his mobility. The rest…  He has refused therapy as vell.  It is such a shame.”

“Aye, poor lad.  Give him more time,” Reinhardt agreed.  He also felt sorry for the boy.  However, he was astonished by the work of Dr. Ziegler.   She had saved a man on the brink of death – a man normal doctors would have given up on the sight.  However, she went above the call of duty.  With her understanding to robotics, she was able to create high functioning prototype prosthetics with Torbjorn.  The boy Shimada would be a high functioning cyborg.  It was no wonder how she rose to her position so quickly due to her intelligence.  Speaking of highly intelligent women, Reinhardt caught sight of Mei-Ling Zhou walking towards their positions.

“Hello there, Mei,” Angela waved to her new friend.  They had recently become acquainted over the past two weeks while the crew were in Xi’an.  Mei-Ling was studying the environment and hoping to improve pollution.  She would start her trek with a team of fellow researchers in half a year.  Angela enjoyed speaking with Mei about both of their research.  They occasionally spoke about other fun rambles girlfriends often do with another…  Like a certain beanie wearing man.

“Hello, Dr. Ziegler!  I hope you are enjoying the weather today.  Hello Sir Wilhem.”

“Hello there!  I vill now leave you young ladies to your talk.  Oh and mein liebste, there vill be some good news later today for you.”  Reinhardt sat up and walked off, his thunderous footsteps alerting those near him he was mobile.

Angela tilted her head, “good news?” she asked out loud. 

Mei giggled, “you haven’t heard?  Blackwatch is coming back today to Xi’an base.” She watched as the doctor’s eyes light up.

Angela felt a giddy smile creeping on her cheeks.  She promptly covered her lips with her two hands as she felt her face warming up.  Her heart rate was starting to pace up. 

“I can’t wait to meet the infamous Blackwatch commander.  He is like a ghost around these parts – no one really sees him when he’s here.  I still can’t grasp the relationship between you two,” Mei pondered out loud.  The researcher had caught a glimpse of the way Commander Reyes held Dr. Ziegler in the infirmary but did a double take before disturbing the two.  The doctor had neither denied or confirmed any sort of relationship with the commander – but Mei knew her friend was all in the clouds regarding him.  Well, a lot of the female staff were interested in Gabriel Reyes even though he gave off an intimidating aura – he still had a great body and was incredibly strong.

That was quite a good question.  Angela was also curious herself about their relationship.  The man loved to toy around with her, teasing her, and… ravishing her.  She crossed her arms and reminisced about the way he held and comforted her during the panic episode.  Biting her lip, she casted her bright blue eyes towards the sky – Angela was so excited to see Gabriel after such a long time away from him. 

“Yo, Missy!”  Rung a familiar voice. 

Angela looked to the direction of the voice’s owner.  It was Jesse McCree.  Her eyes lit up, does this mean everyone from Blackwatch was back?  Fidgeting, Angela beckoned Jesse to come over, “Hello Jesse!  Meet my new dear friend, Mei.”

Strutting over, Jesse tipped his hat off to the women.  He then grabbed Mei’s hand and planted an introductory kiss, “Jesse McCree, pleasure to meet ya!”

Mei blushed as she wasn’t used to such close familiar gestures. “Nihao,” she quickly retracted her hand.

“Where’s Commander Reyes?”  Angela blurted without a second thought.  She quickly covered her mouth bashfully, her intentions made public.

Jesse raised an eyebrow at the Doctor’s frank question, and began chuckling.  He felt like teasing her a bit – giving her a little hard time.  “Ain’t tellin’ ya, Doc.  I’m hurt – you didn’t even bother asking about lil ol’ me.”

“Sorry, Jesse, I was just so curious since it’s been awhile and I have not heard from Commander Reyes.  I just wanted to see how he was doing…”  Angela blushed and stared down at her fingers as she fiddled with them. 

Jesse grinned, “sorry Doc, but I’m gonna go and get me some sleep.  Captain may or may not be back today – depends on if he’s gotta report to the higher ups.”  Tilting his hat as a goodbye salute, he walked off to the rest area.  Moping a little bit, his captain was going to start diverting his attention elsewhere now, when he gets home.

Angela’s heart began beating excitedly.  So, there was a chance Gabriel was going to be here in Xi’an.  She looked over at Mei who grinned back at her.  “Commander Reyes will possibly be here,” Angela tried to contain her enthusiasm. 

Mei watched as her friend began ‘sparkling’.  The doctor’s face was much more lively and beautiful as ever, tinged with pink hues, and starry eyes.  She rolled her eyes to the side and smiled, a lot of her coworkers would be so devastated to know the angelic doctor had her eyes set on the Blackwatch commander. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Mei caught sight of a man with a sturdy and large frame.  He wore a thin looking T-shirt that emphasized his muscles, an oversized trench jacket, and a pair of heavyset boots.  A beanie hat on his head, and smoldering eyes.  Gabriel Reyes.  He was staring affectionately at the doctor whose back was turned to him.  Staring at Mei mischievously, he placed his pointer finger up to his lips, gesturing her to keep silent as he slinkered close to the unsuspecting doctor.   He listened to Angela’s chatter as he stealthily moved up behind her, about to wrap his hands around her tiny waist.  He then heard a question that made him pause a moment:

“I wonder vhat I am to him?”  Angela asks to Mei, completely unaware of the man in question had been sneaking up to her.  She then felt a strong pair of hands encircling her waist.  Letting out a surprised squeak she turned her head to see who was touching her so intimately, ready to smack their large hands.  Her face turned blank white, when did he get here?  Did he hear all her ramblings?  She felt her face becoming a scorching heat from the mix of her embarrassment and excitement that Commander Reyes was here.

Recovering from the surprise question, he nuzzled his chin on top of her head.  “Hey,” he purred as he inhaled the familiar scent of the little medic.  The question weighed on his mind a bit.  He wasn’t sure how to approach it either.

“Commander Reyes, vhat a surprise.  I was starting to think you were becoming a ghost,”  Angela wiggled out of his embrace, although she didn’t want to – Mei was watching and it was rather impolite for them to ignore her presence.  She also needed to regain her composure – Gabriel Reyes always caught her at such awkward times.  Sheepishly examining Gabriel, she noticed he was a bit rugged from his last mission – a few scratches here and there but it looked like he recovered completely from his injuries in Hanamura. Gazing at the outline of his abs through his t-shirt, her eyes trailed off lower to his fine muscular calves, and slightly back up to his…

Gabriel smirked, “Do you see something you like?  Quit checking me out like I’m a _specimen_ for one of your projects, doctor.”  The medic always seemed to have a wandering eye when they meet.  It was always so fun making her flustered.

Angela blushed as she bashfully looked away, “I do not know vhat you are talking about, Commander.  I am merely examining your condition from before.”

Mei couldn’t help but stiffly a smile and giggle.  She also saw the doctor examining Commander Reyes closely… It wasn’t too hard not to; he was very distinct.  Tall, broody, muscular, and the mix air of power and mystery.  Mei felt herself becoming embarrassed as well, Blackwatch men are so…  Out there.  She felt like she needed to excuse herself, the air between the two was becoming too….  Her thoughts trailed off.  Mei needed to fan herself a little bit.  It was getting too warm between those two for the girl who liked the cold.  “I am Mei-Ling Zhou, on the environmental research team.  It was a pleasure to meet you, Commander Reyes.  I apologize for making our first meeting short but I must go over my notes.  Our world is worth fighting for, so there can’t be too much downtime for me!” Making a quick bow before anyone could react, Mei dashed away.

Angela and Gabriel looked at each other.  There was a moment of silence – it’s been so long since they’ve been alone together.

“Quit scaring her off, you vixen.  She looked like she was about to pass out from embarrassment especially from how much you were checking me out,” Gabriel smiled lazily.

Puffing up her cheeks, Angela looked away indignantly, “Commander Reyes, don’t flatter yourself.  You know I was looking and examining at how you were recovering!”

“Huh.  **_Right_**.  If that’s what they refer to it as nowadays,” Gabriel lowly chuckled.  He flicked a speck of pollen off the angel’s hair.  God, she was as beautiful as ever.  Gabriel stared while indulging in her beauty as he played with her golden wisps of hair that shaped her lovely heart shaped faced.  He felt a small smile creep up on his face.  Her presence always could quell the thoughts of battle and death from his mind. 

Gazing into his dark burning eyes, Angela felt her heart beat so quickly it felt like her chest was on fire.  She admired his nose, full lips, and strong jawline.  Being with him felt as if he scorched her every inhibition.  The Blackwatch commander drew her in and stained her thoughts with nothing but him.  Hateful.  She watched with anticipation as his handsome face drew closer to hers.  Gabriel had pulled her closer, and used his opened trench coat to cover their faces.  Fluttering her eyes shut, Angela waited for what he was planning on next.  She felt her bottom lip being pinched and lightly pulled by a set of teeth.  It stung a bit at first but what followed, it wasn’t unpleasant.  Angela quickly opened her eyes to see what Gabriel was up to.

He had pulled back and was looking at her sensually in the eyes, while slowly licking his lips, “pay back, Angel.  You still owe me.” 

Angela had to scoff, “Commander Reyes, I practically saved your life and made sure you recovered vell.  I am very sure it should be the other way around.” 

A low chuckling rumble came from Gabriel’s chest, “I don’t think so.  The temptress comes and tries to rile me up.  Then she leaves a mark that stays in my mind longer than on the spot she bit.”

“Commander Reyes, perhaps I should bill you for all my troubles then?  Or you can simply _owe_ me,” Angela smiled sweetly.  She liked being able to hit back occasionally when the opportunity presented itself.

Gabriel smirked at her sudden haughtiness.  It was very endearing for a little powder puff of a medic.  “Fine – how about I take you around Xi’an and maybe Lijang Towers?”

Angela felt her face perking up.  This sounds like…?

“You can think of it as a date if you’re willing to go with this unworthy man,” Gabriel chuckled.

Stifling a big smile, she started to fidget.  “You know your way around here?”

“I’ve been here a few times on missions: Ana, Boy Scout, and I used to go around town occasionally to check up on the streets,” Gabriel reminisced a bit.  Those were better times with Ana and Jack.  They both had a small crush on Ana during the start of Overwatch.  Back when the two would constantly compete for Ana’s attention.  Simpler and more fun times – however he felt this new chapter in his life could lead to something _more_.  It made Gabriel nervous.  He envisioned a strong passion with the young medic – but did he deserve it?  No, does he _even_ deserve to be graced with this angel’s presence?  The question the medic asked out loud revisited his thoughts. 

Angela tilted her head to the side as she examined Gabriel.  He seemed to be pondering deeply about something, then noticed a change in his demeanor.  The Blackwatch commander seemed to be troubled.  Tugging on the side of his shirt, she smiled at him inquisitively, “are you alright, commander?”

Snapping out of his thoughts, he smiled at her adoringly, “Never better.”  He watched as her face flushed a girly pink hue.  Gabriel felt like kissing her to death but kept his composure.  “I’ll drop by your quarters and steal you away for the night.  Send me a message since I don’t know where you’re at here.  Gotta go give my report to the higher uppers and Boy Scout.  That is…  If you don’t have plans later tonight with the multiple men you’re juggling me around with,” he smirked playfully.

Angela stuck her tongue out, “I don’t have your number.”  She held her cellular device towards him.

Gabriel lifted his brow up, “could’ve sworn you swiped it from me awhile back.”  He took the device and punched in his contact information.  Pressing the call button, he waited until his own ringtone was heard in his pocket.  “Got it,” he smirked as he reached in to steal a quick kiss from Angela.  “See you in a bit,” twirling the angel’s stray curls, Gabriel cast a smoldering smile her way. Then he leisurely ambled off, leaving behind a very speechlessly bright red Angela.

Verdammt, that was smooth.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 17:00 local time.  Angela had messaged Gabriel her temporary room number about an hour and a half ago.  Wearing a hint of makeup, hair down, and a casual dress with leggings, she wanted to complete her look with a special accessory.  She slowly put on her favorite earrings that her late mother owned.  They were a gift from her late father.  The first and last time she wore them, she was immediately surprised how similar the person looking back in the mirror looked like her mother.  The earrings were one of the biggest sentiments she felt brought her spiritually closer to her deceased loved ones. 

Looking in the mirror, she beamed brightly – she didn’t look like her usual dowdy researcher attire.  She looked like a normal civilian going out on a normal date.  Her phone’s message ringtone rung.  Jumping on it, it was from Gabriel, she hastily opened the message. 

_‘See you in 5’_

Angela felt giddiness bubbling up in her chest.  Looking at the mirror, she did a quick twirl then paced eagerly at the door while counting down the minutes.

5…..

4…..

3…..

2…..

He wasn’t going to show up exactly at 5 was he?

1…..

A knock was heard on her door.  Just in time.  Angela was surprised at the timeliness.  Grasping the doorknob she opened the door and was greeted with Gabriel. 

The Blackwatch commander wore a casual black T-Shirt, black jeans, heavy black boots, and the infamous beanie.  He looked at the angel in her casual clothing.  Her white dress wrapped around her torso and flared on the bottom.  She wore black leggings and a pair of white booties.  Golden locks luxuriously shaped and hung down her face.  Beautiful, were the first words that came to his mind.  Smiling tenderly, he marveled, “you look as lovely as ever, miss angel.”  He reached his hand out to her face and tucked a sprig of blue salvia behind her ear.  Perfect.

Angela saw the flower before it disappeared behind her ear.  She felt her heart bursting.  It was just so…  Unexpected.  He didn’t even seem like the type to even think…  Her face quickly bursting a bright red.  Blue salvias, _I think of you_.  Angela felt a major smile on her face, “thank you for the flowers, Commander Reyes.”

Gabriel felt his heart melting, and looked away in embarrassment.  No way in hell was she going to find out he was out in the gardens sorting through flowers and looking up their meanings for almost an hour after his debriefing.  He made sure no one was around as well to see him doing such a thing.  “I was on my way…  Just saw it and thought it’d look well on you,” not managing very well to keep eye contact with the angel. 

Angela smiled, a little disappointed.  I guess he doesn’t know the meaning behind the flower, she pouted a bit.  But she couldn’t be too greedy.  He got them as a small token for her and it still made her incredibly joyous.  She lightly touched the petals and felt her heart still beating wildly.

“Well – shall we?”  Gabriel motioned towards the entrance of the dorms. 

“Zuper!” came an enthusiastic reply.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Angela and Gabriel had made it out of Overwatch headquarters as discreetly as possible.  Key words, as possible.  Gabriel had caught out of the corner of his eye, a disgustingly excited smirk from Ana who was peering at the two from above one of the windows.  Jesse McCree had almost tagged along when he caught sight of the two, lightly flirting with Angelica, but pouting at Gabriel when it was clear he wasn’t invited.  Jesse was incredibly sulky when his commander told him to piss off or else he’d cancel their spar they planned tomorrow.  He sullenly waded to the kitchen away from the couple. 

Now, Angela and Gabriel were trying the local food stalls in Xi’an as they leisurely walked about.  The smell of delicious food wafted through the air, while the chatter of shopkeepers and customers bustled throughout the area.  The local tastes were excellent, Angela let out a content sigh as she methodically finished sampling everything.  Gabriel had quickly chomped down the food and took his time watching the medic savor everything.  He loved how she ate everything in a pattern.  It was simply adorable.

A few hours walking around in the market, the pair made their way to Lijang Tower by taxi.  After viewing the tower, Angela and Gabriel further explored the area.  Angela took her time admiring the small trinkets, while Gabriel took his time admiring his angelic companion.  A small ice cream vendor was nearby and the young doctor decided to satisfy her sweet tooth.  She grabbed two spoons to share with the commander.  Albeit not having a sweet tooth, Gabriel forced himself to indulge with her.  It was more appetizing – only when sharing it with a beautiful lady. 

After finishing the shared frozen dessert, the two began wandering side by side, continuing to enjoy the area.  They then found a park and sat next to each other.  Sitting in comfortable silence and admiring the short tranquility.  Gazing at Angela, who was enjoying the peaceful view, Gabriel broke the silence.

“How are you?”

Angela smiled, “Well.  Thank you for asking.”  She was a little curious why he suddenly asked.

“No, I mean…  In Hanamura.  You weren’t _well_ ,” Gabriel questioned.  He wanted to see if he could help in anyway.  The image of her trembling and hyperventilating stuck with him from then.  It was heartbreaking.

Looking down on the ground, Angela smiled bitterly as she toyed with one of her earrings, “Oh, yes.  That time.  I am well now.  No need to worry about me…”

Gabriel wrapped an arm around the medic’s shoulders and pulled her closer to his side, “I’m sorry.  I don’t want to pry.  I just wanted to make sure you were ok.  You don’t have to tell me anymore.”

Gritting her teeth, Angela slowly revealed about the loss of her parents over a decade ago.  The sight, the pain, and the reasoning for her passion to end the war for peace.  Gabriel listened in silence, as he held her, soaking in her history. 

After finishing her background story, Angela breathed slowly.  A small smile crept on her lips as he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, followed by gentle back rubbing.  It felt wonderful talking to Gabriel about her story.  She was now curious of his own story, “Vhat about you, Gabriel?”

“Heh.  Typical war orphan story, Angel.  Where do I even begin, if you’re interested in knowing?”  Gabriel smiled bitterly.  It’s been awhile since he thought of the past further than Overwatch. 

Of course, Angela wanted to know more about him.  She leaned in further on him, pressing against his broad chest as she intertwined her fingers with his.  Their comfortable silence settled in again as they drank in one other’s presence.  Gabriel finally broke the silence.

“I grew up in the streets of Los Angeles as an orphan for as long as I could remember.  I barely remember my family.  But the Omnic Crisis took them away from me when I was just a small kid.  Always starving and trying to survive was most my childhood.  When I was in my teens, I was picked up by the army.  They put me through a program to make me amped up.  A super soldier if you will.  That’s where I met Jack,” Gabriel closed his eyes as he remembered all the events that took place.  He felt himself vividly reliving everything.  Dismembering, killing, losses of comrades, and repeat.  The faint smell of Angela’s scent brought him back to reality as he slowly disclosed his life story to the angel.

Pausing, he gazed down into her crystal blue eyes.  The question brought up at the base began to start swirling in his thoughts.  What are they?  Should he ask her about it?  Did he even deserve to touch such an angelic creature with his blood-stained hands?  Would he hurt her?

Angela smiled serenely, “I really like you a lot, Gabriel.”

That was it.  He leaned in for a sweet kiss.  No thoughts but his growing affections for the little medic.  Feeling her lips pressing back, returning the affection began setting him off.  Gabriel loved this feeling of thinking about another person so fondly.  He enjoyed thinking about her and the beautiful reactions she makes.  Her sweet face, beautiful body, the essence of Angela Ziegler.  Everything else, he didn’t care about.  The difference in their personalities, his work, her research, their age difference.  Nothing mattered.  Gabriel just wanted to hold her close, protect her from any fear, and make her smile his way. 

Their kiss turned into fervent lips locking.  Pulling back with a devilishly affectionate smile, Gabriel stared passionately into Angela’s bright blue eyes and uttered, “mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaahhhh! I am so overwhelmed by the comments and the input you all have given me. Thank you so much for reading and sending your thoughts! I am also super excited about Sombra and more OW information. I had to unfortunately scrap some of chapter 4 over the week and completely scrap chapter 5 as some of the information just seems too awkward with some of the canon stuff. I originally was going to get rid of Mei from this chapter because her age was too confusing for me to fully understand if it was her actual age or age when she was in cryostasis. But her interaction was too cute for me, so I just kept it. I really like this chapter even though there was not a lot of hot and heavy lovin', only because it has Gabriel's character development. I also added a few quirks here and there that I just feel like Gabriel Reyes would have outside of Overwatch. Heck, he even designed the battle costumes for McCree and Angela - so it gives me a big indication that he is thoughtful. Hence the discreet language of flowers because he is struggling to say what he really thinks. I really enjoy writing this series and really enjoy and appreciate your feedback and love. Will try not to procrastinate too much from writing but the game is too fun especially with foolin' around with Sombra. 'Till next time! Enjoy <3


	5. The Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Gabriel are now meeting each other with common interests. Their relationship develops further as Gabriel starts to understand how it is to care about another person.

Their kiss turned into fervent lips locking.  Pulling back with a devilishly affectionate smile, Gabriel stared passionately into Angela’s bright blue eyes and uttered, “mine.”

Angela felt her heart soaring through the skies.  All she could whisper was a breathless ‘yes.’ 

“Should we head out to somewhere more private?” Gabriel murmured enticingly into her ear. 

Nodding, Angela smiled shyly.  She was almost about to faint.

Opening his phone, Gabriel called over a car to drive them to a hotel.  God, he couldn’t wait to love on her until she was senseless.  Holding her close, they waited impatiently for the driver to pull up.  Once a cab pulled up they hopped into the backseat. 

Angela nervously started to play with her fingers as she leaned on his powerful frame.  While Gabriel sat silently, playing with the golden locks of his angel.  They sat in a heated silence as the pair waited for the cab. 

Thinking it was too quiet, Gabriel smirked to himself as he pinched Angela’s cheek affectionately.  “Eating all those dumplings earlier made your own cheeks like a little one,” he teased as he continued to lovingly squeeze her smooth cheeks.

Angela puffed her cheeks indignantly about to retort. 

Gabriel chuckled, “told you.”  He nuzzled her neck with his scruffy chin as she giggled.  Quickly glancing out the window, he saw they had arrived back at base.  “We’ve arrived, Lovely,” gliding out he then opened the door for Angela.

As quickly and discreetly as possibly, the pair then snuck through the back entrance, hoping not to be seen by a nosy coworker.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few close encounters, Angela and Gabriel finally made it to Gabriel’s temporary assigned room.  Entering the code, the two slipped into his dorm room.  Angela didn’t have time to look the unit as she felt herself being kissed with fervor.  Her face heating up from their lip play, she wrapped her hands around Gabriel’s neck – pulling herself closer to the man she was so infatuated with.  Angela stifled a delightful moan, she felt Gabriel pulling her lower lip as he massaged her backside.  He then gently alternated between sucking and lightly flicking his tongue teasingly while his hands kneaded the knots in her muscles. 

Pulling back, Angela looked up to his dark yet mesmerizing eyes.  Smiling, she ran her fingers across his muscular arms, admiring his build.  Shuddering with pleasure, the doctor felt him tracing his fingers to more sensitive areas of her body.  She then found herself being led to the bedroom area by Gabriel.  He sat down on the bed, and smiled coquettishly, “come here, Angel.”

Leaping into his arms, Angela found herself assaulted with passionate kisses and sweet touches.  Next thing she knew her dress was ripped off her, revealing her brassiere.  Her bra was quickly unclasped, Angela was a bit shocked as she barely noticed from all the attention she was receiving from Gabriel.  Her body heating up further as one of his large hands traveled to her breasts, the other – the sensitive spot between her lovely legs.  _Oh mein_.  Angela felt as if her body was going to explode into nothing but pleasure.  Her legs started trembling as Gabriel slipped off her leggings.  Spreading her bare legs slowly apart, she invites him in as he sliders her undergarments off.

Gabriel’s jaw slightly dropped as he could feel his mouth watering.  Her aroma was irresistible.  It took all his strength to control himself, he just wanted to ram himself into her.  But he remembered it was the angel’s first time.  Kissing her inner thighs, he reveled in how she shuddered with delight.  God, he was loving this – he wanted to make her feel even better...  Have her breathless and screaming his name.

Angela had to stifle her loud moans from all of his loving – she didn’t want to be too loud.  Her breathing becoming more haggard as her body continued to tremble from all the accumulative pleasure.  Letting out a surprised yelp, she felt his warm hands trace her lower erogenous spot.  Suddenly, she felt warm breathing near her pelvis.  Her toes curled and her spine arched back as Gabriel started kissing her lips.  Moaning sweetly, Angela’s eyes teared up from all this pleasure resonating throughout her body.  Her mind becoming blank as she wrapped her legs tightly around Gabriel’s neck.

Gabriel was becoming increasingly satisfied as he greedily ate up the Angel, her mews was sweet music to his ears.  Gently sucking her clit and alternating between lapping up the folds to her womanhood, he knew she was about ready to burst as she was violently quivering.  Smiling seductively, he urged her, “go ahead and do what your body wants, Beautiful.”

His insistence snapped her body into orgasm.  Sobbing uncontrollably, Angela felt herself releasing waves of pleasure though her body.  Her nails dug through Gabriel’s deltoids as he lovingly kissed the folds of her labia, enhancing her climax.  Angela waited for what seemed like an eternity before her spasms ebbed.  Tracing his strong jaws, Angela smiled blissfully as she waited for him.

Satisfied with his work, Gabriel smirked seductively as he slipped off his shirt and unbuckled his pants.  Fishing out his throbbing member he prepped himself to pleasure the seductive angel.  Gabriel didn’t expect Angela to quickly pounce up and firmly grab his hard cock.  She hungrily examined him, before opening her mouth seductively and wrapping her pink luscious lips around her inamorato.  Gabriel bit his lip, her sudden actions surprised but excited him further.  Gritting his teeth, he smirked, “all yours, Angel.”

Trying to replicate her technique the first time she tried fellatio on him, Angela studied his reactions.  Licking and sucking his tip made him grunt with approval.  The harder he became, the more she understood what his body enjoyed.  When he stiffened himself, it also excited her.  Angela enjoyed the feeling that she was pleasuring him.  She felt rather proud of herself for making him this aroused.  Then she felt a gentle hand pressing her down. 

Gabriel couldn’t take it anymore.  Gently coaxing the beauty in front of him to lay on her back- he lovingly into her hungry eyes.  “I want you so bad,” he growled affectionately.  Grasping his cock, he stroked it a few times before placing it against the seductive nymph’s entrance.  Teasing the entrance to her sweet spot, he traced his head against it.  He loved the way Angela shook as her body anticipated him.

He felt her thighs eagerly wrapping themselves around his waist.  Licking his lips, he looked down at the breathless angel admiring her.  “I’ll be gentle,” he promised lovingly.

Angela nodded enthusiastically, she was ready.  Letting out a gasp, she felt his phallus enter her slowly.  Gritting her teeth, she closed her eyes as her lower self slowly gaped from penetration.  The pain slowly mixed into sweet pain, then into complete pleasure.  Angela felt herself becoming delirious joining with her beloved.  She loved this feeling and wanted more. She felt her legs wrapping themselves tighter against Gabriel once the pain had completely subsided.  

Clenching his jaws as he went further into the little medic, he soon found himself unable to control his restraint.  She was done being warmed up.  Gabriel began pumping himself against Angela.  Fuck, fuck, fuck, **_fuck_**.  It felt simply like ecstasy.  Gabriel wanted his sweet angel to think about nothing except him.  Dipping his face down, he gave her nothing but a famished kiss.  Picking up his pace, and making sure to rub his own pelvis against her clit, he was soon losing his self-control. 

Angela felt herself about to cum for a second time.  The movements against her body and his devilish tongue evoked more moans from her.  It felt so amazing, she was losing all reason to keep quiet.  Her body soon giving into further inhibitions, began to rock with Gabriel’s movements.  She then felt Gabriel’s body suddenly convulsing as hers did. 

“ ** _Fuck_**.”  Gabriel cursed before releasing himself inside of her.  He clenched his jaws as he heard his teeth grinding against themselves.  He held her body against his possessively as he ejaculated inside of her tiny form that was also climaxing with him.  As his own orgasm receded, he trailed kisses against Angela’s neck. 

Once he felt her vaginal muscles’ clasping slowly decreased in frequency, Gabriel felt himself collapsing against Angela.  Nuzzling the nape of her neck, he rolled off his lover and held her in an embrace filled with sweet kisses.  He smiled euphorically at Angela, as he whispered sweet words in her ears. 

Angela was gasping for air as her body slowly regulated itself.  She snuggled up against Gabriel as he held her.  She returned his smile as she listened to him uttering the loveliest of things.  Kissing his lips, Angela found herself slowly drifting off into his arms. 

Looking at the sleeping woman in his arms, Gabriel found himself smiling again.  Planting one more kiss on Angela’s temple before he himself succumbed to sleep.  Gabriel slept contently and peacefully, more than he had ever in years.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela heard rustling in the room, as she slowly woke up.  Propping herself up, she groggily rubbed her eyes to wake herself up.  Looking over to where she heard the noise, she saw Gabriel looking through his bag.  “Vhat are you doing?”  Angela asked sleepily. 

“Morning, Beautiful.  Boy Scout just called me over the intercom.  He’s a bit pissed.  Looks like I missed a couple of his calls last night.”  Gabriel chuckled. 

Lazily combing through her disheveled hair, Angela smiled sheepishly, “morning.”  Wrapping herself in the bedsheets, she started to fiddle around with her earrings.  A cold sense of dread.  One of her precious earring wasn’t there.  Bewildered, Angela scrambled to look around the bed for the missing ear piece. 

Gabriel caught Angela’s sudden change in demeanor, “everything ok, Angel?” 

“I can’t find my other earring,” Angela felt her eyes brimming with tears.  Her parent’s memento…!  She felt herself shaking.

“…  I’ll help you look for it after I go report to Jack.  We’ll find it.” Gabriel tried to reassuringly kiss her.  It seems that it was precious to her.  He soothingly rubbed her back before leaving, “I’m sorry I have to go now but I’ll look for it with you when I’m done.  Just stay here and I’ll try to hurry back as soon as possible.”

Angela sniffled as she looked around his quarters in hopes of finding the missing earring.  Nothing.  Sullenly dressing herself, she gave up looking in Gabriel’s room.  Angela couldn’t wait – she was feeling anxious about her memento.  Unlocking the door, Angela headed out.  She was going to try searching on the campus just in case. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After trying sweeping thoroughly through the Xi’an campus, Angela dejectedly gave up.  Heading towards her own room, Angela took off the other earring and placed it with her belongings in order to keep it safe.  Angela bitterly decided that she should stop bringing her keepsakes with her, just in case she was to lose any more of them.  She was rather torn as she usually kept the earrings with her wherever she travelled because they were her good luck charm - in a sense.  At least she still had the other earring.

Looking at the clock, it was nearly 10:00 AM.  She needed to get back to work – her day was almost lagging behind schedule.  Duty calls.  Angela sighed one more time, put on her professional face and headed out to her daily role as a doctor.  She had patients to think about now.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Checking on her patients allowed her mind to temporarily forget about the earring.  However, Angela wanted to see Gabriel again badly.  Her faced flushed as she remembered their steamy night…. And her first time.  She was on her break now, and was telling Mei about the little date with Gabriel.

“Doctor Ziegler, your face is very red.  Are you all right?”

Angela snapped her attention back to Mei.  Angela smiled sheepishly, she didn’t know if she wanted to tell Mei what had happened.  “Nothing – sorry I just vas thinking about something else.  But it was a lovely time.”

Smiling, Mei wondered if something happened.  But it wasn’t her business unless Angela said something, “I am glad you had a good time with Commander Reyes.”  Hearts were going to break if agents found out the doctor was connected with the Blackwatch commander, and vice versa. 

“Yes.  But I lost my precious memento.”  Angela smiled sadly. 

“Oh no, I am sorry.  What is it?”  Mei asked.

Angela told Mei the story behind her precious earrings. 

“Well.  Send me picture of the half you have and maybe I can find it somewhere.  Let me know the places you went,” Mei suggested.

“Thank you, Mei,” Angela smiled hopeful that perhaps Mei might be able to help.

Suddenly Jack Morrison’s voice was on the intercom, “Overwatch Agents from the main branch.  This is an announcement.  We are heading back to the main branch at 18:00.  Please be on the airship an hour prior to takeoff.”

Angela’s heart sunk.  She wasn’t going to have enough time to go back to the locations of her date with Gabriel to look for the earrings. 

Mei noticed her friend’s sullen demeanor, “Don’t worry, I am still here.  I will ask around for you.”

Nodding her gratitude, “Thank you, Mei.”  Sighing dejectedly, “I must go back to my patients.  I am still working with Mr. Shimada.”

Mei nodded and bid her goodbye, “I will stop by and say goodbye before you leave today!”  She felt rather sorry for the doctor.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally time to leave.  Angela walked besides Genji Shimada’s mobile medical bed.  She had to ensure his vitals were sufficient when they transferred him to the main branch for his safety.  He had slowly begun to recover.  Unfortunately, he was still refusing treatment and rejecting his ‘new’ body.  He spoke little and would always cast seething looks at his body.  It was indeed a pity such tragedy happened upon him.  He looked as if he was barely 18 – so young and already suffered at the hands of his older brother.

After he was escorted to the medical ward on the airship, Angela went to bade Mei farewell.  She was going to miss her new friend; however, they had promised to keep in touch through their mobile devices.  When the ship finally took off Angela sat by herself on the deck.  Spacing out she thought about the events of Hanamura and Xi’an.

“Miss Ziegler.  How are you doing, my dear?”

Angela looked up – it was Ana.  “Hello, Ana.”

Ana smiled mischievously, “I told you that Gabriel would eat you right up.”

Angela flushed bright red.  **How?!**

“Your demeanor and glow seems very noticeable,” Ana chuckled.   

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela was in her room, she had dashed down the hall after receiving a message.  She looked at her phone and smiled.  It was a message from Gabriel asking how she was doing and that a surprise was waiting for her in her room.  Angela hadn’t seen Gabriel for a week after their last encounter.  He was sent on another mission and messaged her his apologies the day everyone left the Xi’an branch.  Mei had no word on the earring either.  At this point, Angela, simply had given up on the idea of finding it again.  At least she had the other half.

She twirled a beautiful red rose from the bouquet that was left on her desk.  Smelling the sweet fragrance of the gifts, she smiled contently at the bunches of red roses, jasmines, and white clovers.  They smelled simply divine.  There was a small box and a letter next to the bouquet.  Opening the envelop, she fished out a handwritten note which read:

‘Desire. Love (Roses). Sweetness (Jasmine).  Think of Me (White Clover), My Sweet Love (Lily).

~Gabriel’

So, he really did know the meaning with some flowers, Angela was impressed.  Smiling, she folded the note and tucked it into her purse as a keepsake.  Setting it aside, she then carefully examined the wrapping on the small box.  It was a pearly white box, embossed with a silver stamped design – very pretty.  Carefully unwrapping the bow, she then lifted the lid on the present. 

Letting out a surprised gasp, she felt her heart flutter.  It was the missing earring.  Angela felt tears welling up.  Where did he find it and how?  She held the other half in her clasped hands and smiled happily.  That damned man, always finding ways to stay in her mind, she beamed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel was on an airship back to the American headquarters with his Blackwatch team.  The mission he had been sent a week prior was completed successfully.  Now he was on the deck of the airship in the sparring area.  Before leaving on the mission Blackwatch was sent to, he had rushed back out to the locations in Xi’an that he had visited with Angela to find her precious earring.  Thankfully, he had called the car company that drove them and spoke to the driver before the driver pawned the item.  Slipping the driver some cash he found his angel’s precious item.  Unfortunately, the airship she was on had already left.  Which worked out in a way since it was a good excuse for him to do something sweet for her.  A little surprise for his lady, courtship was so hard.  Gabriel ordered flowers and shipped the earring to Angela.  He had one of the headquarter porters slip the flowers and box into her room.

Now Gabriel was training Jesse McCree and the rest of his crew.  _Beep beep_.  Gabriel paused the training.  He heard his phone alert.  Looking at his phone, he opened the message and smiled.  Looks like she loved it. 

“What’s goin’ on, Capt’n?”  Jesse asked his leader.  That captain just… Smiled.  It threw Jesse off guard as the commander hardly ever smiled such a rare pleasant looking smile.  It wasn’t a condescending smile, it wasn’t a smirk, or a smug smile.  It was an _actual_ smile.  It was almost eerie.

Gabriel snapped back to his stoic look, “nothing, you brat.  Quit yer questions and get back to training.”

Jesse’s eyes narrowed, “Doc-?”  his sentence was interrupted when he felt a quick smack to the side of his head.

“McCree.  I said.  Back. To. Training,” Gabriel gritted his teeth.  “Drop down and give me fifty.”

McCree wasn’t going to say anything.  Usually the commander would tell him to do a hundred.  Jesse quickly dropped to the floor and began his pushups.  His captain was in a good mood.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone so much for the kind comments and kudos! I have been rather depressed and facing writer's block. Not really helping that I'm super addicted to the game and have been procrastinating my chapters. I was a little sad to have scrapped two chapters since I didn't think it would go well with the story. However, now I know what type of direction I want this fan story to go to and to incorporate as much canon as I can. Thank you so much for your support and encouragement! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy Holidays everyone <3


	6. Dreaming with the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the pair reunites after Xi'an, Angela and Gabriel are finding it harder to not think about each other. Continuously becoming her pillar of support, Angela finds herself opening up more to Gabriel. While Gabriel cements Angela's place in his heart. The pairing slowly paints a future they both desire from one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER* SUICIDAL THOUGHTS *TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER*
> 
> Hello everyone! Hope you have all been doing well and enjoyed the holidays immensely! I apologize for the lack of updates, it's been a busy time and I've been trying to write but it seems writer's block is getting to me as well as being super finicky over how i want the fanfict story to go. I really appreciate all of your kind words, supports, and comments! My mind is rather boggled and I feel humbled someone actually took the time to translate my fanfiction into Chinese. They really have been pushing me to write more and being more productive with the story I want to paint for you all!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as I hope it paints a picture of the advancing of Mercykill's feelings and progress with each other. Comments and hellos are always appreciated! Take care of yourselves and I hope to hear from you all soon :) <3 Until next time, loves!
> 
> xoxo Lady_Anthrax

Angela was in her medical ward – it’s been a little over a week since they’ve returned home and Gabriel had returned the earring to her.  Researching, examining, and tending to her patients.  After meticulously documenting her notes she needed to see one last patient.  Grabbing her charts, she headed over to Genji Shimada’s room.  “Mr. Shimada?  It is me – I am coming in,” Angela knocked while announcing herself.  No answer.  As usual.  Angela sighed and opened the door.

Genji was laying on his bed, conscious but barely glancing her way before he went back to examining his mechanical fingers.  He was a cyborg now.  The ultimate price of betrayal to the clan – becoming something that was no longer human – and losing his family.   Nothing more than a disgrace – a man with nothing.  However, the Shimada clan needed changes.

“Mr. Shimada, have you been taking medication and eating properly?”  Of course, he hadn’t.  However, Angela was simply trying to converse him. 

The patient stared dully at Angela, then went back to testing out his new body.  Everything was still painful.  Although it had been a few weeks since he was first rescued, all the bullets and blades that pierced his body, the feelings engraved into his senses.  He was supposed to die.  Yet here he is, alive, branded a traitor, with nowhere else to go since he did not belong anywhere as _a thing_ \- a **cyborg**.  Dying would have been better than this.  Committing seppuku would have been better back in Hanamura.  Anger welled up inside of him.  “You did this to me,” he snarled at the medic.

The sudden burst of emotion caught Angela off guard. It was the most emotion she had ever witnessed Genji display.  Angela did not know how to respond.  “I…  I’m sorry.  It vas on the spot…  I,” Angela trailed off.  The patient was correct to be angered.  However, everything was on the spot.  She did what she could to save his life.

“I never asked for this,” Genji spat as he crushed his bed’s handlebars.  He didn’t account for his new strength and was surprised at how easily the metal bars bended to his gnarled fists.

“That’s no way to treat someone who saved your life, Shimada boy.”  A deep but icy cold voice was heard right behind Angela. 

Twirling around, Angela came face to face with Gabriel.  He was back!  “Commander Reyes…  I didn’t know you were back,” the doctor felt her face growing warmer. 

Gabriel softened as he smiled affectionately at the doctor, “What’s up, angel?”

Chest pounding, Angela couldn’t help but return his smile.  She was so happy to see her darling.  Although it was only a week since they last seen each other, it had been too long. 

Returning his attention to the patient, Gabriel stared at him, “I’m glad heaving your ass back here was worth it.  However, lashing out at a neutral party isn’t the best way to say thanks, **_boy_**.”

Still gripping onto the crushed handlebars, Genji casted his gaze down and said nothing.  He knew the mysterious man was correct.  The young man felt shame and remorse towards Doctor Ziegler.  “I apologize for my shameful behavior, Doctor.  Please, just leave me be,” came a tired accented voice from the Japanese.

“I understand.  I will have another nurse check on you later today and check your vitals,” Angela quickly added as she led herself and Gabriel out of the patient’s room, towards the hallway. 

Laying down, Genji Shimada pulled the covers over his body to hide his robotic prosthetic limbs.  How he missed the feeling of sleeping on a futon.  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the hallway side by side, Angela and Gabriel walked in silence.  Peering to his side, Gabriel watched as Angela gingerly walked beside him.  Her gaze down casted and blank – as if in a daze.  The Shimada’s outburst truly greatly upset her.   Although due to circumstances, it was understandable for the Shimada to have anger and lash out on anyone – in this situation it was Angela who was the scapegoat.  However, no one was allowed to make his little medic upset.

He needed to break the silence, “you’re so docile today.  Not up to anything mischievous lately, Miss Angel?”

“Mischievous?  More like you are talking about yourself,” Angela wrinkled her nose as she attempted to avert her attention to Gabriel.  Looks like he’s going to start teasing her now.  While she didn’t mind, he always knew how to keep her on her toes.  Gods, she missed this man.  His perfect smile, that powerful and muscular body, those thighs that could crush anyone’s neck, and that -

“You know.  Checking me out.  The usual…  Kind of like what you’re doing **_now_** ,” Gabriel smirked lazily as he twirled her golden locks. 

Oh mein Gott (Oh my God).  Here it is.  Angela couldn’t help but smile as her face flushed completely red.  “Gabriel, I am simply checking to see if you’re injured,” she stuck her tongue out towards him.

“What’s this?  So, you finally call me by my name, instead of referring to me as a _fine_ specimen,” Gabriel chuckled.

Wildly blushing, Angela was caught off guard once again, “I don’t believe your hearing was correct, Commander!”  Gotts (Gods), he was never going to let that go.

“Doubtful,” Gabriel then strolled over to Angela and wrapped his hand against her side, leading her to the direction of his quarters.  “But my little medic seems to need a lot of my attention after such a long day of work.  How about-”

Two figures ran between Gabriel and Angela, separating the pair.  Fareeha and Jesse were running away from something.

“Why’d you have us cut in between Miss Angela and Uncle Gabe?”  Fareeha asked Jesse breathlessly. 

“Keep yer runnin’, Reeha!”  Was his only reply.  Jesse had a feeling he was near death’s doors.  Now he had to run away from the Captain and…

Angela looked from the direction the two were running away from.  There was Jack, dashing towards them.  He looked rather aggravated. 

“Quick screwing around and get back onto your chores, you damn troublemakers!” Jack darted over the direction of the two youths, passing in between Gabriel and Angela as well.

Gabriel, still annoyed that his pupil went out of his way to get in between his game, “Boy Scout, the boy seemed to also pocketed your cigarettes.” Waving a pack of cigarettes towards Jack.

“MCCREE,” that was all Jack needed to increase his speed.

Angela tilted her head to the side, “vhere did you get zhose?”  She didn’t even notice that Jesse had given them to Gabriel.

“Nah, I just quickly snaked it from Boy Scout’s pocket,” Gabriel smiled contently. Two birds with one stone.  Nice.  He then stared at the pack of cigarettes.  God, it’s been so long since he’s had one.  The slight craving was starting to stir. 

“If you light zhat anywhere near me, I vill snuff it out, Commander Reyes,” Angela stuck her tongue out at him.  She saw that look he had, as he was contemplating lighting up one.

Gabriel chuckled, “miss goody two shoes…  Well then again…” His eyes shift up and down her form with a mischievous smirk plastered on his face.

Angela immediately blushed once again as she did her best to sputter out some words.  The little medic felt herself tense up as Gabriel step closer to her.  She could feel his warm breath as his handsome face barely hovered over her neck right near her ear.

“Gibt es etwas befriedigender als das Rauchen von Zigaretten (there is something more satisfying than smoking cigarettes [hello, google translate!])”

Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt him lifting her chin up to a sweet kiss.  Oh meins gotts, he was relentless.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without much thought, Angela found herself in Gabriel’s spacious living quarters again.  Sitting on the couch across the room from the kitchen/bar, Angela examined the room again.  Her mind quickly flashed a scene of Gabriel going downstairs and…  Elating her senses.  Feeling her cheeks simmering into a deep pink hue, Angela snapped her attention to Gabriel.  She watched as the Blackwatch commander uncorked a bottle of wine.  Grabbing two glasses, he generously filled them, and handed one to her.

Sitting right next to her, he draped his arm around her shoulders.  “Missed me, Lovely?” he asked with a comfortable smirk.

Glancing away shyly, Angela daintily sipped her wine.  She absolutely loved having his muscular arm around her.  “How was your mission, commander?”

“You can just call me Gabriel or Gabe is fine.  No need for formalities here.”

“Then call me, Angela.”

“Maybe,” Gabriel twirled her soft golden locks around his fingers, “but I like seductress better.”  His wandering hand then shifted her back towards him as he slowly started massaging her neck. 

Angela felt her muscles relax tremendously from Gabriel’s touch.  His fingers and hands felt amazing.  They expertly went in between her muscles and ligaments – kneading out the knots.  “Vhere did you learn how to massage so vell?”  Angela inquired blissfully.  She was starting to relax so much, she had to set her glass down for fear it would spill.

“Maybe it’s from massaging Boy Scout and some members when we were first picked off the streets and drafted into the experimental program.  They’d work us sore from tests as well as all the injections.  We were just kids so we all had to try to lean on one another,” Gabriel answered in an as-a-matter-of-the-fact manner.

Angela tilted her head to the side as Gabriel’s hands squeezed her shoulders, “You both are so very close-”

“ ** _Were_** close,” Gabriel corrected her.  His expression quickly turned hardened – his feelings of resentment towards Jack resurfaced as they slowly brewed through his demeanor.

Realizing the error in her words, Angela wondered how major of a landmine she had stepped on.  The young woman understood Gabriel’s silent anger and harbored resentment towards Jack Morrison.  However, Angela had an inkling Gabriel still cared about Morrison deeply.  As Angela was about to apologize, she felt a peck on her cheek.

“Sorry about that.  But I like knowing I’m getting closer to a certain little nymph,” Gabriel smirked trying to improve the sudden change in the atmosphere.

Angela playfully stuck her tongue towards him.  As she picked her glass up and resumed sipping, she leaned towards her side unto Gabriel’s shoulder.  Angela looked down and whispered ever so softly to answer the earlier question, “I missed you.” 

“You better,” came a rich chuckle as Gabriel kissed the nape of her neck.  Gabriel felt her shudder with delight.  Good.  Loving her reactions, he then traced kisses slowly down her lithe spine, as Angela continuously shivered.  Her breathing quickened as Gabriel slipped his hands up her shirt, and massaged her perky smooth breasts.  “Enjoying yourself?” He purred, content at the sight of his teary-eyed angel.

Gasping for air, she stared into his smoldering gaze.  Angela felt as if her body was on fire.  Suddenly, Gabriel pulled back and sat back, his muscular arms resting on the top of the couch.  Angela felt herself being lifted over his frame, to a position where she was straddling him.  Staring into his smoldering gaze, Angela reached her face towards Gabriel’s, kissing him with all the vigor she had.

Both parties’ breathing became deeper, as their lips locked passionately against one another.  Grasping her ass tightly, the Blackwatch commander hungrily returned her kisses as the little medic grinded against his cock.   The two brushed lips for what seemed like hours. They continued their intense affections as Gabriel quickly ripped off her work pants and unbuckled his own. 

Slipping his hand down her panties, Gabriel gently slid a finger inside her.  The little medic’s pussy lips were overflowing with her love juice.  Along with a sweet smell of her lust, Gabriel marveled at how amazing she always smelled.  God.  He wanted her now.

Positioning her directly on top of his engorged member, he slowly pulled down on the beauty.  “Fuck,” he clenched his teeth.  Her tight pussy lips had a vice grip that seemed to suck him in further.  His goddess was also moaning against his mouth, as it took everything in him not to lose his complete control.

Angela was biting her lip as she felt him filling up the entrance of her womb.  Although it hurt less than the first time, it still stung a bit.  Enduring a bit more, the temporary pain was subsiding and she felt herself continuing to grind against Gabriel.  She continued receiving his hot kisses as she pulled herself closer against his sturdy body.  Gentle biting, sucking, and smacking of lips mixing with moans and grunts. 

Suddenly Angela had to stifle a scream – she felt Gabriel’s thumb rubbing against the mounds around her clit.  Waves of pleasure throughout her body intensified as he started building her orgasm.  Pulling back, Angela gasped, “I’m so close….!”

“Tell me how much you want it,” came a devious request as Gabriel abruptly stopped his finger from playing up to her orgasm as he continuously pumped in and out of her.

Angela felt herself in tears from frustration, “Gabriel, _please_.”

Applying pressure around her clit, Gabriel mercilessly teased the Angel in and out of her peak, “let me have my fun too, kitten.”

“Verdammt!  Gabriel…!  I’m going mad…!”

Finally satisfied, the commander purred in her ear, “You got it.”  He supposed he’d obliged, Gabriel chuckled.  With a quick flick of his pointer and middle finger, Gabriel proceeded to bring the frustrated maiden to her release.

Clenching her teeth, Angela found herself sobbing hysterically as pleasure begun to build up to the point it was almost painful.  Suddenly, everything around her was briefly blank, and ripples of gratification pulsated throughout her entire being.  Her vaginal muscles contracted, her clit was pushing endless waves of pleasure throughout her body, and she felt herself meowing in delight as the man inside her continued escalating her orgasm.

Gabriel was indulging in the sight of the lust filled angel as he continued to pump in and out of her.  More like a succubus, he marveled at the sexy sight before finding himself close to his own climax.  Fuck – he needed to cum.  He couldn’t hold on much longer either.  Swiftly pulling out by lifting the nymph, he spilt his hot cream all over her pelvis and thighs.  What a satisfying and remarkable sight.

The angel remained straddled on his lap, while she slowly came down from her post orgasm.  As he took deep breaths, regulating his breathing pattern.  Goddam, that felt amazing.  Pressing his angel’s lips against his, he gave her a rather affectionate kiss.

Relaxing her muscles, uncurling her toes, and embracing her man, Angela breathlessly smiled at Gabriel.  She wanted to cuddle.  Nuzzling against him, she littered his shoulder and neck with her own kisses.  The serotonin and endorphins were buzzing throughout both of their bodies.

“God, can you get anymore sexier?” murmured Gabriel as he held the angel close.  “Don’t make me attack you again,” he chuckled lazily.  Pausing for a moment, he examined the adorable medic’s face.  Studying the fine features on the beauty, something seemed rather different.  It was rather pink still… Especially near her lips.  Stifling a chuckle, he had to turn away.

Angela, exhausted in the best way possible, collapsed against his large frame, “Vhat?”

“That look sure suits you, doctor.  Very cute.”

Angela was starting to get a little irk by his sudden change in behavior. What could he possibly be laughing at in this moment?  “Vhat are you laughing at?  Something on my face?” Angela leaped out of his embrace to run to the nearest mirror.  Upon her examination, she froze in horror.  A pink rosy glow emitted around her lips.  Stubble rash.

“Oh mein gott….” She needed ice.  STAT.  “I am going to your freezer.”

Chuckling, Gabriel watched as she fumbled into the kitchen for some ice to cool the rash, “sorry, Miss Angel.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela’s eyes narrowed.  She was pouting. 

“I said I was sorry, Angel,” came an amused chuckled.

After trying to ice down the stubble rash she incurred from their make out session, the redness cooled down a little bit.  However, there was still a bit of a redness that just wouldn’t go away.  She’d always remember in her university days; the older girls would occasionally have a beard burn from their boyfriends.  Never in a million years, would she thought she’d get one herself.  

“It’s not that bad.  It’s a good look for you,” Gabriel chuckled, trying to stifle his laughter.  Patting the top of her head, he tried to console her.  Although his laughter was not exactly helping.

“It’s always bad for the receiver not the giver, Reyes,” Angela continued sulking as she pressed cold ice cubes against the edge of her lips, at the same time wiping the evidence of their lovemaking off her thighs. 

Gabriel sniggered, she was being extremely cute today.  Grabbing the free hand, Gabriel stared at her palm.  Then grabbing the pen on the coffee table, he wrote down a few digits.

“Vhat’s this?” Angela examined the four digits 7-7-6-8 that were written on her palm.

“Memorize it then wash your hand,” came his coy reply.

Shrugging, Angela took the ice cube and rubbed off the ink with it.  It wasn’t too hard not to remember.  She rested against his shoulder.  “I vish things could always be like this,” she smiled sadly.  The time they spent together was so few but it meant so much.  Angela wish she could have all the time in the world with him.

Honestly, Gabriel did too.  But he wasn’t going to admit it so easily. “Oh yeah?”

“Yes.  That’s why I hope my research can contribute to ending zhis Omnic Crisis.  Zhe sooner zhe better”

Now, Gabriel had a question that suddenly surfaced.  He had noticed throughout the notes Boy Scout took regarding Angela Ziegler, there was always an insistent on her part that she was the only one who could touch her research or look behind the components of it.  He’d rather not mix more work-related questions with his alone time with her, however he was extremely curious. 

“Angel – there’s something I’ve been curious about.  Why are you so insistent on being the only one who can look into your research?  Wouldn’t it be better to have more people help you with it?  That way you have less burden,” He wasn’t book smarts, but he believed it’d put less pressure on her that way.  Although Angela Ziegler was a brilliant researcher and medico, she was constantly swamped with work and research – from his observations anways.

“Well…”  Angela trailed off.  She wasn’t sure if she should say anything at this point.

Gabriel rested his chin on top of her forehead, “you don’t have to tell me then.  But just know our time here is only between you and me.  That’s why I gave you the key to my dorm.  Everything out there stays out there.  Everything here stays here.”

Her heart rhythm begun to increase from the realization about the numbers that were written.  Looking him straight into the eye, Angela asks “Gabriel.  Can I trust you?”

Lifting a surprised brow, he stared back into her eyes unwavering, “of course.”

Taking a deep breath, Angela whispered, “I vant to trust you, Gabriel.”

“I’ll take whatever you say to my grave, Angela” he smiled confidently as her name rolled off his tongue so easily.  What in the world could be so serious that her demeanor changed completely?

In a small voice, Angela spoke softly into his ears, “before I joined Overwatch – I vas scouted numerous times.  Many times, I turned down their offer regarding my research with nanotech.  Because I thought I could do much good, by myself.  Without an organization watching me.  However, I was naïve to zhink I could do zhis all by myself.  I received a letter from Jack Morrison, whom I had not met at zhe time yet.  He asked me what he could do to make me join forces with Overwatch.  I had conditions set…”

“Because you didn’t want your technology used for ill purposes,” Gabriel finished her sentence.  It was starting to make sense more.  Gabriel had recalled Jack’s original intent and desire for the little medic to join Overwatch.

Angela nodded, “yes.  I am campaigning for peace, Gabriel.  My research is to save people.  Not to hurt zhem.  So, I joined strictly on zhe notion that no one could touch my research regarding my nano research.  Especially since Overwatch is more militia based than anything.  You know this, Gabriel.  Zhat is why I refuse to let anyone else look into my hard work.  There vill be people who will use it against what it was created for.  My dream is peace and no more bloodshed. I want a generation who grows up without war and bloodshed.  Much like how we grew up.  No one deserves zhat.”

Gabriel listened intently as he admired her maturity and goals.  As someone who always listened to orders and never to act outside of orders, he found the young doctor very admirable and endearing.  He never had a dream before, but everything that had to do with the doctor, shifted his character.  “Angel, your dreams are my dreams.  I’ll make them come true.”  Kissing her forehead then her slender hands, Gabriel promised.  He would dirty his hands for **_her_**.  Even though he knew in his heart, she was too good for him. Gabriel realized he would do anything for her.  Her happiness was all worth it to him. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two laid in comfortable silence on the couch.  They stared into each other’s eyes as they both tried learning more about one another through pillow talk.  There was no messages or tasks from either their devices.  Small talk was made.  Teasing, jokes, and snuggling against each other as they both beat around the bush concerning the future about one another. 

“Vhat do you think about a family, Gabriel?” Angela suddenly asked, testing the water.  She was curious herself and wanted may a small piece of what to expect.  Maybe she was asking too soon?  Maybe she should change the subject quickly… Maybe-

Gabriel froze.  He never had the liberties of such thoughts until now.  “I… Never really thought of one too be honest,” he was caught off guard again.  Well it was true, the family he’s really known was Jack and Ana.  Blood ties, or traditional family roles he’d never really considered since that kind of thinking was just….  Out of reach.

“I think zhat is my second dream.  Maybe one day when zhe Omnic crisis is over completely.  It’d be nice to consider settle down….” She trailed off.

Gabriel chuckled, “what about your research, Miss Angel?”

“Peh.  Who said I vouldn’t vork?  A family still needs to eat,” Angela stuck her tongue out.  Just as she talks about eating, a small rumble was heard from her stomach. 

Gabriel laughed at the sudden change in the mood.  “We should clean up and get dressed.  Let’s get some food for the hungry little glutton," sitting up he stared lovingly at her waist.  "How are you not chubby?” Gabriel teased as he smirked reaching towards her. She immediately swatted his hand away. Too adorable.  He pinched her flat tummy gently.  Gabriel felt his heart throbbing and quickly hopped off the couch.

“A family doesn’t sound too bad,” he whispered ever so softly.   Gabriel hoped Angela heard him, but also, he didn’t want her to hear him.  He lazily sauntered off to the bathroom.  Closing the door, he looked at the mirror, then squatted down – covering his face.  Losing his composure, he found his face was burning up.  That angel was such a devil.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the pair finished freshening up, the two walked over together to the cafeteria.  As they walked through the courtyard, Gabriel abruptly stopped. 

Angela tilted her head to the side, curious, “Gabriel?”

He felt a disgusting presence.  “Angela, do you see anything over there?” Pointing to the opposite direction he felt the person emitting a revolting aura.  He watched as Angela spun to the direction he pointed. 

Quickly turning to the person in question, he stuck up his middle finger.  Ana had a disgustingly smug grin as she looked over from afar.

“I don’t see anything…” Angela tried squinting.

Gabriel swiftly continued walking, “it was nothing.  Let’s go to the cafeteria, Miss Angel.”

Angela followed his pace, quickly turning around to an Ana waving at Angela.  Waving back, the medic then skipped after Gabriel.

Arriving at the cafeteria, it was packed.  Angela and Gabriel then walked to the line to grab something to eat.  The two then strolled over to where Jack Morrison was sitting with Fareeha and Jesse.  Angela peeked at Jesse’s tray.

“You seem to be eating very healthy, Jesse” Angela examined the tray chocked full of vegetables.

Jesse looked as if he was about to break down in tears. 

“Eat up you cigarette pilfering, brat,” Jack stared sternly at Jesse.  He turned his attention to the girl, “don’t you dare sneak him any meat off your plate, Fareeha.  I’m watching you both.”

Angela then sat down on the table with the trio, “Commander Morrison, aren’t you being a bit too mean to the two?”  She had to stifle a giggle, Jack’s punishment was interesting.  Jesse McCree was deprived of the food he enjoyed eating and stuffed with vegetables he didn’t like.  While little Fareeha looked on helplessly, being able to eat all the good food but not being allowed to share with her accomplice.

Gabriel rolled his eyes at the thought of sharing the table with Jack.  But sat down anyways as the angel already seated herself to his chagrin.

“Gotta punish these punks,” Jack ruffed.  He was surprised that Gabe was sitting at the table with them. Actually, it made him quite happy.  But he wasn’t going to show it.

“Damn brat, how could you get yourself caught?  You’re supposed to be a Blackwatch agent.  Where’s the training I drilled into ya gone?” Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Jesse.  This kid wasn’t going to survive if he keeps getting caught.

“But Capt’n…!” McCree cried.  His captain was the one who framed him…!

“But nothing.  Finish your food and we’re going back training.  I obviously haven’t taught you everything, yet.” Gabriel cut him off before he could finish.

Jack stared at Gabe, “you gotta teach your little punk better.”

“Don’t tell me how to train this little fucker,” Gabriel shot back.

Angela tittered at the exchange while she finished her meal.  The language was harsh but the rare exchange between Gabriel and Jack was rather… cute.  Angela felt a ringing in her pocket.  Looking at her phone, it was a message from her medical ward.  “I must go, my team needs me.  I have a patient I need to look at immediately,” Angela stood up and grabbed her tray.

“Bye Miss Angela,” Fareeha waved.

“Thanks for your hard work, Doctor,” Jack nodded.

“Seeya, Doc!”

“Later, Miss Angel,” Gabriel smirked his irresistibly smile. 

Angela walked stiffly away as she saw a glimpse of his confident smile.  Her face was getting warm again.

Jack, Jesse, and Gabriel all watched as Angela briskly made her escape.  Turning to Gabe, Jack was about to comment how much of a hard worker Angela Ziegler was, but he immediately felt apprehensive.  Looking at the direction of Gabriel’s sight, Jack narrowed his eyes.  Was Gabe checking… the doctor’s ass out?

“Reyes.   ** _No_**.”

“Ha.  Re ** _yes_**.  **_Yes_**.”

“Gabe.  Not.  Her.  Of all the women, here…” Jack trailed off exasperated and covered his face.  Gabe had no idea all the work and negotiations it took, how hard it was to get Angela Ziegler just to join Overwatch.  All that work put it and if he chased her out…

“Hmph,” Gabriel snorted but continued sporting his smug look.

McCree stared at Jack with sullen eyes, almost with pity.  Jesse wondered how Jack Morrison couldn’t have noticed. He questioned how oblivious the Strike Commander really could be.  The doctor’s pretty pink lips looked swollen, plus the area around her lips looked quite sore.  God, his Commander was so manly and a lucky bastard at the same time.

“Don’t you think Miss Angela’s complexion was really pretty today, Momma?” Fareeha asked Ana who had just walked over to their table.

Ana chuckled as she gave Gabriel the side eye, “I think so too.”

Gabriel scowled as he mouthed, ‘go fuck yourself, Amari.’


	7. Intertwined Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying her progressing relationship with Gabriel Reyes, Angela soon finds herself conflicted with Overwatch and the organization's motives. After being strong-armed into modifying Genji Shimada's prosthetics, Angela begins to further question her involvement with Overwatch as she is placed deeper in the company's operations.

“Angela.”

“Mmmmm,” Angela buried her face deeper against her pillow.  She was extremely comfortable and didn’t want to move an inch.

A low husky voice hummed against her ear, “if you’re not going to wake up, I’ll just have to eat you.”

Jolting up, Angela sat up, fully awake.  She looked over at Gabriel Reyes who was flashing mischievous smile.  Covering herself, she stared at him standing above the bed.  He was dressed in his work attire.  “Leaving so soon?” she pouted a bit.  Always coming and going.

“You know I have to go when duty calls – much as I would **love** to stay here all day.  I’ll be back tonight if all goes well,” Gabriel drawls lazily as he neatly brushes his fingers through the young doctor’s golden locks.  Staying in bed with a beauty is so much preferable than work.  Shaking his head of wishful thoughts, he gently nuzzled her forehead before exchanging a sweet kiss with his beloved.  “Stay out of trouble.  You have some coming your way.”

Angela watched as he headed towards the door, “I’ll be busy soon enough,” she smiled.  The Blackwatch leader was trouble enough.  Glancing at the clock, Angela groaned.  It was 4:00 AM.  She recalled going to bed right around 2:00 AM.  He keeps her up at night and wakes her up early in the morning, have mercy on me, Angela giggled as she snuggled up in the sheets.  She still had 2-3 hours of sleep before she had to get up for work.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How are you feeling Genji?” The young doctor asked her patient.

“Very well, thank you, doctor,” came his reply as he slowly performed his rehabilitation exercises.  He coughed and stared at the two-extra pair of eyes belonging to Fareeha Amari and Jesse Mccree.

Angela smiled contently at the improvements Genji Shimada was making in his rehabilitation.  Although she knew it was a big thanks to Fareeha and Jesse.  It was all due to their constant visits to their new friend, Genji was able to improve in spirit thus giving him more will power and a willingness to become more accustomed to life at Overwatch.  “You two come back in half an hour, Genji should be done with his training,” she gently shooed the troublemaking duo out.

“Awe c’mon, doc!  We’re not doin’ anythin’.  Just keepin’ him company,” the cowboy protested.  Then casting a goofy smile as he swung an arm around Angela’s shoulder, “or I could keep you company since Cap’ns out and about today.”

Stifling her surprise, Angela narrowed her eyes, “distraction.  Out.  Now.” 

Guffawing, Jesse tipped his hat off in the young doctor’s direction as he escorted himself and Fareeha out, “you’re starting to act like the old man too.”

Angela cast her gaze over at Genji, “you need a better friend,” she joked.

Chuckling, the Shimada went back to his exercises.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Genji Shimada’s physical therapy session was complete, Angela then went back to her office to update her patient’s charts.  He was really improving, compared to a few months before.  Scanning through her notes, she smiled satisfied to the vast improvements and hurdles he’s overcome.  At this point, his mobility has returned almost completely due to adjusting to prosthetics and all his training. 

Brewing a cup of tea, Angela sat down at her desk, enjoying its warmth.  A moment to enjoy some peace and quiet, probably just a moment though.  Sipping slowly, she breathed in the drink’s calming aroma.  Moments like this were so great after a day’s work.  Flipping through other patients’ charts, the doctor heard a hard knock.  And there goes that peaceful moment, “come in.”

It was Torbjorn and Ana, her face solemn compared to her usual self.  “Hello, Miss Angela.  A word if we may, in Commander Morrison’s office?”

“Yes, of course,” Angela wondered what they wanted to discuss.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 “You’re going to vhat?”  Angela asks incredulously.  She gaped at everyone present in the room, Jack Morrison, Ana Amari, Wilhelm Reinhardt, and Torbjorn Lindholm.

Jack Morrison nodded, “It’s been decided.  I think this would be the best situation.”

Furrowing her brow, angered, Angela casts a seething glare towards the strike commander.  “Zhis is not what I came to do, Commander,” disappointment reeks in her voice.

“Doctor, this is a command.  You will be doing this as head of research.  Besides, we just need an enhanced who can help us on missions while lessening casualties,” Jack examined her reactions precariously. 

Angela felt conflicted, “Commander, I save people.  I do not want to have to save people who are hurt by my own technology or my work.  We had a deal.”

“And you will still be saving people.  There will always be people in need of your help everywhere we go.  They need you.  Doctor, the deal was that we would not use your nanobiology for any other purpose.  We never discussed human modifications as something that was off the table,” Jack slowly explained.  He felt incredibly bad having to break the news to the young doctor.  However, his superiors deemed this necessary and he must carry out the command regardless of his own feelings.   

Angela shook her head, she knew these scoundrels would try to pull something like this.  But she was so naïve and trusting that they wouldn’t warp their agreement.  “Commander Morrison, please.  Zhis goes against my personal beliefs,” attempting to plead with him, Angela was nearly at her wits’ end.

“Genji Shimada had taken a deal that if we were to protect him, save his life, he would agree to help our cause.  In fact, Shimada agreed and requested it himself after modified prosthetics were proposed.  He wants to upgrade those limbs you created for him.  Adding for more versatility and mobility, along with hidden weapons.  Torbjorn, here can work with you to specialize those prosthetics.  Genji Shimada, would be perfect for anything that requires stealth.  He even has volunteered to help us dismantle his own family’s corrupt business, Doctor Ziegler.  This is a great opportunity,” Jack hoped he would be able to convince her, rather than forcing her to do the work.

“And if I say I will leave Overwatch with all of my research?”

Jack knew she would resort to this threat, however, “doctor, you know that each mission we’ve gone on, there are always innocent civilians caught in casualties.  Many of the injuries they’ve sustained – only _you_ could save them.  You of all people wouldn’t turn your back to them.  Besides, if you were to leave the scene, I am not sure who would take on your project and modify it to their own.”

“You are all mad.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking briskly back to her room, Angela felt her face streaming with hot angry tears.  She absolutely knew this was the first step in going down the path she never intended to step foot into.  First, they ask you to do something small such as this, then they ask for more increasingly until you forget your original intentions.  They use your good intentions, such as Jack had just done.  Jumping into her bed, then throwing the sheets over her form, she attempted to shut the world and reality out.  Too upset to move, too angry to shout, and way too exhausted to want to attempt to relax, Angela laid silently.

After what seemed like eternity, she heard the door in the hallway open, followed by heavy footsteps.  Sitting up, she looked at the person that had entered the room.  “Gabriel,” she uttered her teary exasperated cry.  Angela had reached a point of anger where all one could do was cry.

“What’s wrong, Angel?” came a gruff but worried voice.  He never had seen her so angry, he began to rub her back in hopes of her calming down.  _Well_ , he knew what exactly was wrong. 

“I’m so angry, Gabriel.” Angela threw her hands up in a fury.  “Zhey want to modify my patient into a killing machine.  Zhis is not what I intended, Reyes.  Not what I came here to do.  I came to help people, to save people.  I am not here to save people by turning them into killing machines.”

Oh boy, she’s going to love the news now, Gabriel grimaced as his futile attempts to calm her down wasn’t working.  “Angela…”

She tilted her head questionably, the Blackwatch commander seemed as if he was about to say something.

Maybe he can let her down easy.  “I know this sucks but with you there to manage what they do to the Shimada boy, it won’t be as bad.  You can limit what Torbjorn can put into the boy-”

How did Gabriel know some of these details already?  “How do you know all of this, Gabriel?”

Maybe not.  “Because…  According to what I’ve been told, Genji Shimada has been placed into Blackwatch.”  He almost caught himself wincing as he prepared for her reaction.

“Vhat.  Did you say?” Came a cool reply.

Well.  Gabriel was done talking. 

“So zhey expect me to save each and every person by turning zhem into zuper cyborgs?” her thick German accent seeped out with her fury. 

“Angel, I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything else.  I tried to reject the Shimada boy knowing how it would make you feel, however I have no grounds when it comes to the higher ups.  My say won’t sway them.  It never has and it never will.”  It was all he could do.  But even he knew that the condition to save Genji Shimada was to have him fight for Overwatch after he had recovered.  Everything was just pounding sand at this point.  Morrison and the big dogs weren’t going to pass up this chance to experiment with a cyborg and the capabilities of having one on missions and operations.

Slumping in defeat, the doctor laid down quietly.  “I should have never joined Overwatch,” was her last remark on the matter.

Gabriel stroked her hair adoringly as he twirled around the golden strands from her lovely face, “I’m glad you did, though.  Otherwise, I would have never met you.”

Holding his warm hands, Angela said nothing as she lay on her bed staring into space.  Tradeoffs.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s been several weeks since Angela was given news about Genji’s modifications.  She had been begrudgingly collaborating with Torbjorn with the blue prints to Genji’s prosthetics.  Her annoyance towards the people in power behind Jack left a huge grudge.  Although, she understood Morrison was simply carrying out orders, Angela couldn’t help but feel a bit of contempt towards the strike commander as well.  The way he handled things, lightly threatening her, a true dog of the organization. 

Sighing, she slumped against her chair and proceeded back to reviewing the collaboration with Torbjorn. 

“Aye, don’t be sighin’ in here, missy.  This here is a masterpiece!  The Shimada boy will do great things,” Torbjorn shouted at to Angela as he ruffled her hair.

“Herr Lindholm, I am not worried about how he will do.  I am worried about what Overwatch is doing creating more super soldiers and further militarizing its forces,” Angela wearily replied.  And the matter with Torbjorn’s designs.  Sure, this man’s genius and tinkering has allowed Overwatch to always have a step over the enemies – but if it were to get into the wrong hands…

“Now, now, just hand me the prints, will you?” the engineer continued his work as he pushed the young doctor towards the lockers.  “We got a job to do and beauty to create.  On with the scrubs.”

Angela shook her head as she walked to the changing room. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The modification surgery was complete.  Genji’s upgraded prosthetics have been installed and ready for Overwatch’s use.  Angela leaned over a door frame as she watched the heartwarming sight of Fareeha, Jesse, and Reinhardt sit around the patient’s recovery bed waiting for him to stir.  She’s noticed lately the dynamic duo, Fareeha and Jesse had been getting incredibly close to Genji.  For that, the angelic doctor was extremely relieved as it helped his depression some. 

“Good work as always, Miss Angel,” a familiar voice was heard behind her.  Gabriel.

Smiling, Angela turned behind her to greet him.  Her smile quickly strained as she caught sight of Strike Commander Morrison, “mein pleasure, Commander Reyes.  Commander Morrison.  If you vill excuse me, I need to change and get back to my lab.” 

“Thank you for your work.  Oh, and Doctor Ziegler, I will also need to talk to you later.  Could you report to me early tomorrow 06:30?  I have a member I would like you to take under you wing,” Jack smiled.

Catching her facial features, Angela stiffly smiled and nodded before briskly walking away. Gabriel’s usual rich chuckle followed from behind her as she attempted to leave the area.  Taking a quick peek behind, she caught the Blackwatch commander observing her rush off.  Smirking, he quickly winked at the young doctor when he noticed her blushing face. 

Making a mental note of his amusement at her discomfort, Angela stormed off to the changing room with her face tinted pink.  Mein gott.  Don’t make me smile when I am angry with your friend, Gabriel.

Her cell phone suddenly buzzed with a notification.  It was from Gabriel.  Smiling to herself she opened the message. 

‘I also need to talk to you later.  Could you report to me later today, 20:30? *insert appropriate emoji*’

Angela then let out a joyful chuckle from his satirical tone in the message.  Gott, she loved this man. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ahhhh,” Angela sighed.  A moment to enjoy some peace and quiet, probably just a moment though.  Swishing the bubbles and lavender/hydrangea flowers mixture in the bathtub before soaking contently.  Oh gotts, she absolutely loved baths.  The nice sillky bubbles that cushioned your skin, the warm heat from the water that just hugs you, and the amazing smell from the bath bomb. 

Angela was quite keen on the lavender and hydrangeas.  Their meanings and health advantages were super beneficial.  She couldn’t help but feel incredibly blessed in this moment by the man she was seeing. Being a commander definitely has its perks, like a large private bath tub in their room.  Angela could almost kiss him for this sweet little surprise.  The bath simply was too amazing, the young woman just wanted to melt into the warm water like the sloth she was becoming.    

“You’re welcome, by the way.” Came an amused voice.

And there goes the peaceful moment.  What is he up to?  Angela wondered as she opened her bright eyes to stare at the Blackwatch commander, sitting perched outside of the bathtub.  “Thank you, Commander, but I’m afraid zhis is supposed to be my alone time from peeping toms,” Angela playfully stuck her tongue out his direction. 

Raising his eyebrows, Gabriel chucked as he poured a glass of champagne into a flute, “but that’s what I’m here for.”  He snuggled the bottle back between the ice in the bucket.

“Vhat do you mean, mein Liebling?”  Angela giggled as she scooted further beneath the bubbles.  A lovely floral fragment mixed with clean soap tickled her nose.

“I can be the one here to protect you from everyone’s sight… Or maybe I’m just here for my own view,” Gabriel playfully murmured above her, as he offered the glass to the one hiding beneath the foam.

Angela felt her body simmering more than the warm water from his provocative remark.  Quickly reaching for the offered crystal ware, Angela sipped the bubbly drink as she eyed Gabriel casting his usual smoldering gaze her way.  It was not too sweet or dry, the satisfying carbonation was exactly what she needed at this moment.  Draining the bubbly, she handed him the empty glass.

“Another, my Queen?” Chuckled Gabriel as he watched her down the beverage.

Smiling devilishly, she beckons him closer.  As he decides to humor her by inching closer, Angela wraps her arms around his neck.  With a jolt of strength, she tugs Gabriel’s face right into the bubbles surrounding her.  Stifling her giggles, she grinned, “you look like Weihnachtsmann (Santa Claus).”

“Why you little…” wiping his chin, Gabriel began devising a way to get back at her.  Suddenly, he felt a small splash of water on his chest.  She’s being such a troublemaker tonight.  “Don’t ask for trouble if you can’t take it when it gets dished back to you,” he smirked. 

Tittering, she stuck her tongue out teasingly.

What a way to bait him to playing around with her even more.  Hovering over the beauty, he beckoned her to position herself upright, then proceeded to quickly nibble on her neck while following up with a gentle bite.  As her breathing picked up, the Blackwatch leader applied further pressure to his bite.  “Hope you didn’t bite off more than you could chew.”

“I should be saying that to you, Susser,” Angela murmured while in a daze from his light foreplay.  His facial hairs brushing around her skin while his mouth traced against her weak spots of her clavicle.  Stifling a moan, her arms wrapped around her lover’s neck, pulling him in closer.  The pleasure was quickly building up for the belle and she needed to keep herself grounded. 

“What are you going to do about this, Miss Angel?  You seem like you need something more… I’d love to assist…  However, I can’t exactly help you out if you don’t tell me what you want,” Gabriel smiled ever so seductively.  He continued to trace the outlines of her spine, teasing with feather-like strokes that sent further waves of pleasure throughout her body.  Gabriel enjoyed watching her wondrous form tense and jerk from him toying with it.

With a look of defiance, Angela haughtily stuck her nose in the air as she scooted further into the sanctuary of the bubbles, “you should just simply join me in the bath, Gabriel.  You’ve been rather **_dirty_**.”

Without batting another eyelid, he ripped off his wet clothes and slid into the warm water.  The soothing scent of the flowers he swiped earlier wafted his nostrils.  Taking in the heat from the bath, he noticed how pleasant it felt on his muscles.  Surprisingly, bathes weren’t that bad as he originally thought while pulling Angela closer towards him.  Positioning her into a straddling position above him, Gabriel admired the siren, “you’re bewitching as always, Miss Angel.”

Surreptitiously, she had taken a liking to that pet name Gabriel called her when he was being rather mischievous.  Smiling sheepishly from his flattery, Angela slowly scrubbed his massive shoulders with a natural sponge.  It was her turn to admire his sculpted body.  No matter how many times she gazes at Gabriel, Angela always came back to the same conclusion she had during their first encounter.  He really was the perfect specimen of a man.  Suddenly, Angela felt gently nibbles on her neck.  Shuddering with delight, she quickly gave into his hot kisses as she clawed against his shoulders. 

Pleased with her reaction, the Blackwatch commander then sat back as the young woman grinded her pelvis against him.  “Don’t you seem all hot and bothered, you little devil,” his rich chuckle playfully tickled in her ear, further enhancing her arousal and pace.  Increasing the pressure to his bite, Gabriel began roughly massaging his lover’s breasts and hips, as she wrapped her body closer against his. 

The biting startled Angela, however, the pain quickly turned to pleasure each time and she paid it no further mind.  In fact, she was enjoying this new form of pleasure as Gabriel began treating her a bit rougher than usual.  It was rather different but enticing all the same.  Arching her body back, Angela felt Gabriel moving underneath her as she wrapped her body around him with anticipation.

Parting her labia, Gabriel felt her body’s lubrication between his fingers, even under the water.  Grasping his hard cock, he slid himself into her tight pussy.  Taking a moment to enjoy how tightly her vaginal walls wrapped around him, Gabriel couldn’t help but shudder.  God, this feeling was amazing every fucking time he had her.  But this time, he was going to mess her up nicely - more than ever before.  With vigor, he started bucking against his temptress as her tits began bouncing with the rhythm. 

Angela’s moans were quickly changed to her gasping breathlessly as Gabriel pumped in and out of her aggressively.  Her head delirious from all the thrusting and built up euphoria.  This rough sex was much more different than what she was used to with Gabriel.  However, she was finding herself loving every second of it.  Suddenly, one of his skilled hands rubbed her labia and clit against another.  Letting out a stream of cusses in German, Angela felt herself rapidly at her peak, the pleasure becoming almost a bit over the top.  “Gabriel, too much,” she clenched her teeth as her legs convulsed against each other.  Not being able to hold back, she felt herself cumming violently.

Relaxing his pace, Gabriel felt himself coming close as Angela bounced enthusiastically against him through her own orgasm.  Relishing in the wonderful feeling of her vaginal walls spasm against his member, he continued pumping her in and out of her cunt.  Suddenly he was caught off guard for a moment as Angela suddenly jerk towards his neck, returning the favor by biting down hard on him.  Fuck.  Clenching his jaw tight, he abruptly lifted her up while pulling out in the process, releasing his milk white cream all over the bubbles. 

Catching his breath, Gabriel pulled his Angela closer to him, listening to the sounds of her breathing and heartbeat. 

**_Thump, thump, thump._ **

**_Thump… Thump… Thump…_ **

**_Thump……Thump……_ **

**_Thump._ **

“Gabriel.”

He felt too relaxed by the pulses to respond and simply grunted while nuzzling her collarbone.  Bathes are surprisingly quite nice.

“Mein liebling, water is cold and a bit of a… stain.  Shall I draw up another warm bath?” her sweet voice inquired.

Oh, fuck that.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela, yawned and rolled over to the side of the alarm ringing.  It was 5:30 AM. Groggily sitting up, she noticed the figure beside her stirring restlessly.

“Ugh, turn that abomination off,” Gabriel mumbled as he rolled over onto the other side. 

Smiling tenderly, Angela planted a quick peck on the side of his jawline.  It was good that Gabriel did not have any assignments lately.  She really thought he needed some time off from his work, especially due to the accumulative stress that he tries very hard to hide from her. 

After washing her face and getting dressed, Angela then quietly slipped out of the Blackwatch commander’s dorm, ensuring that no one was in the perimeter to witness.  After the coast was clear, Angela briskly made her way to the meeting room.  The young doctor wondered what Jack Morrison wanted to speak to her about.  Furrowing her brow, she grumbled, wondering if it was another person she was going to be forced to augment such as Genji Shimada. 

“Good Morning, Miss Ziegler,” Ana Amari greeted.  The other founder of Overwatch was doing her morning jog.

Turning to Ana, Angela bade her a good morning and continued her way. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hello, my name is Winston.  A scientist ready to make a difference!  Due to circumstances, I found myself here at Overwatch.  I will be working under you on the next assignment, Doctor Ziegler.  It’s such a wonderful opportunity!  I'm looking forward to working with you all,” a large gorilla spoke enthusiastically to her.

Angela almost rubbed her eyes.  She had entered in the destined meeting room and was caught completely off guard by the new visitor.  Was Winston from the lunar colony?  Before she could further inquire or say anything, Jack then stepped into their introductions.

“That is correct.  He will be working with you for this project Overwatch had been investing in.  Winston’s now one of our agents.  He’s not exactly a newcomer since Winston’s worked with Overwatch in the past, but on the papers, he is a newcomer.  You will be overseeing how he is utilizing chronal acceleration to allow one of our agents to normalize their newfound power,” Jack nodded as he flipped through some notes. 

Angela felt her eyes narrowing at the Overwatch Strike Commander.

“And before you say anything else, don’t worry.  This will be a very good thing, Doctor Ziegler.  The subject Winston and you will be looking over has this issue due to a failed experiment known as the Slipstream.  She’s been dissociating chronally and needs help keeping her ‘form’.  You both will meet her momentarily.  What she does next after you two are successful in helping Lena Oxton, is up to her.”  Jack smiled.  He knew the subject was committed to assisting Overwatch regardless.  Although, Angela Ziegler did not need to know that.  Knowing would make things more complicated – just like when they had to negotiate her contract and conditions.  This is all for the greater good.

“Pleased to meet you, Winston.  I look forward to working with you.”  Angela smiled and extended her hand towards the gorilla/researcher, all while ignoring Jack Morrison.  So, it was indeed another human subject for her next assignment, as she dreaded. 

Quickly shaking her head, Angela should focus on the newcomer and the new research subject.  Paying further attention to Jack would only cause her further headache for the day.  It would be best if she kept her sanity – for the day at least since it was barely just starting. 

Widely grinning, Winston shook the petite doctor’s hands enthusiastically.  He was ready to make waves at Overwatch and no one could stop him!  “I’d like you to look over my notes and let me know what you think, Doctor Ziegler.  I also have a folder with briefing about our mutual subject which I also would think would be incredibly useful for you as well!”

Feeling his jolt of enthusiasm, Angela found herself smiling.  At least her coworker isn’t so bad.

A loud gurgling sound was then heard.  Angela and Jack both looked to the direction of the sound.  It was the new recruit’s stomach.

“Oh goodness, in my excitement I forgot to consume the first meal of the day,” Winston grinned sheepishly.

Chuckling Angela motioned towards the cafeteria, “I haven’t had breakfast either.  Would you like to join me while we look over your notes?”

“Haha, you're a life saver.”

Saluting the strike commander, the doctor and scientist made their way to the cafeteria.

Jack stiffly waved goodbye.  After the two were a distance away, he turned to the side of the room, “I didn’t have breakfast either!  I really don’t think she likes me anymore, Commander Amari.”

Stepping out from behind the other exit stood Ana still in her workout clothing, “well of course, **_Jack_**.” Ana smiled semi pitying him.  However, he chose his path.  Upholding the commands of those behind Overwatch and being the face of the organization, he chose to be a stickler for rules and appearances.  They all chose their own paths.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Monkey.”

“I’m a scientist!” retorted Winston indignantly. 

“Nerd.”

Angela gave Gabriel a long and hard look.  Did they know each other? 

After breakfast, the newcomer and Angela had reviewed notes regarding the subject, Lena Oxton’s profile.  Now they were in her research room going over her modifications with Genji and her nano bot technology.  She firmly refused to show Winston her notes and blueprints regarding her nano research.  Because _reasons_.  Then the Blackwatch commander happened to walk past her office and decided to pay her a quick visit.

Presently, she’s sitting through Gabriel and Winston’s bickering, puzzled at their relationship.  The doctor looked over at Genji and Jesse Mccree who were tagging along their commander.  Tilting her head at Jesse, she motioned towards Gabriel with an inquisitive expression. 

Jesse Mccree on the other hand gave her a sheepish leer.  Moseying over to Angela he whispered, “d’you want the tea?”

“Excuse me?”

“The tea.  The gossip, missy.”

“Vhat is it, Jesse?”

Lowering his voice further, and taking extra care not to be heard by his commander, “big guy over there had a big ol’ canon thing that he was messin’ round with before he started at Overwatch.  Accidently got cap’n.”

Snorting, Angela had to catch herself.  Stifling in her laughter, she looked over at Gabriel who then snapped his head at Jesse Mccree.

“McCree!” the Blackwatch commander snarled. 

“Children, behave!”  Came Ana’s voice from behind the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all who stuck out the hiatus with me! I have been sick and losing motivation for a lot of things in life. But things have gotten a whole lot better and I am beginning to enjoy Overwatch and writing again! I didn't want to post the originally chapter for some time, and a bit glad I waited so I could hash out some edits and add some canon things to the mix. 
> 
> I also am trying to work on Angela and Gabriel's growth as their own persons :) Angela becoming less naive and more able to express her limits. While Gabriel shows more emotion while becoming less of a soldier vs Jack Morrison who is slowly becoming more cold and tactical as the strike commander. I hope you enjoy my babies' growths and their relationship growing stronger and soon..... more ANGST!
> 
> Please enjoy this new chapter and I hope you can forgive me on my hiatus! Thank you and see you all soon, loves! :D


	8. Bewitching a Reaper

“Do you sometimes wonder vhat your life would be like if Overwatch no longer existed?”

Gabriel raised his eyebrows at the sudden question, “that was a sudden question, love.”

Angela buried her face against her lover’s chest.  “Sometimes I’m so tired of everything, Gabriel.  So tired of this organization.  I had zhat horrible premonition that came true, and it’s been getting worst.”

“Angela…  It’ll be ok.  Everything will be ok.”  Embracing his angel, he examined her tired features.  Angela Ziegler was as beautiful as ever, becoming lovelier ever second since he first met the young yet bashful young doctor in the courtyard that one eventful evening.  As she matured, her tongue grew sharper as she developed into a maiden of iron, no longer allowing the organization to push her around.  Her inexperience no longer showed, as the internal fights within the organization took a toll on her energy. 

It broke his heart knowing they both worked for the organization responsible for his beloved’s current state of constant state of anxiousness and constant fatigue.  Closing his eyes, Gabriel reminisced the wonderful period of times where they both were at their happiest.  While rubbing her back lovingly to provide whatever comforts Gabriel could, he also wished time had stopped back during those moments.  It felt like it was just yesterday where she smiled joyously every day…

“Do you remember that one day…”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela was in her research room.  Shaking in excited disbelief, she gripped her staff against her body.  This was a major breakthrough in her research, all to constantly improve the nanobots.  Running with exhilaration out of her lab, Angela had to tell someone.  And the first person in her thought was none other than her beloved boyfriend.

Punching in the passkey to her lover’s dorm, she swung the door open.

“Gabriel!” her exuberantly breathless voice chimed throughout the room.

The Blackwatch leader was curled up on the couch, taking a leisurely nap on his day off.  The past few weeks hadn’t been busy for either of them.  Omnic attacks and general Talon discord among the world had been contained recently, due to the efforts of Blackwatch and Overwatch. 

However, the ever so diligent Angela continued with her research and experiments.  She had decided to continue the work without assistance from any other agents.  Angela had also safe guarded her research with a vice grip.  Constantly shooting Winston, or Torbjorn and especially Jack’s offer to provide any form of assistance. This was mainly due to Angela’s constant fear that her work could potentially be used for the wrong sources. 

Lazily opening his eyes, Gabriel sluggishly sat up, “What’s up, Doc?”

“I finally solved one of the links, liebling!”  Angela beamed joyously as she plopped down on the couch next to him.

Groggily, Gabriel leaned over on his lover and planted a quick smooch on her temple, “wow that’s amazing.  Tell me all about it, Angie.”  He was slowly starting to become more awake and alert due to Angela’s ecstatic tone, which was rather infectious.  God, he loved this woman.

“I am so close to figuring out how to have the nanobots resuscitate people,” Angela gushed.  This would be such an advantage that could change the tides in their favor if they were having difficulties.

Listening patiently to his lover’s elation regarding her work, Gabriel felt incredibly proud of her accomplishment.  Although, as a soldier, Angela’s scholarly wording often stumped him, he found it difficult to understand due to the complexity of her studies.  Plus, he didn’t major in biology – just simply kicking ass, but he did his best to try to grasp the knowledge she shared.  “I believe you can do it, Angie.”  He smiled contently as he continued enjoying Angela’s major passion regarding her research.  That wonderful smile was all he could think of, as Gabriel sat and enjoyed her presence.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Trick or treat,”

“Treat.  **_Please._** ”  Gabriel bit his lip slowly as he admired the form of the seductive witch that had appeared in front of his dorm.  The craft witch’s hat.  Her clunky but aesthetically pleasing thigh high heels.  And oh god.  That fucking corset that pushed her lovely breasts out while accentuating that taut waist of hers.  It took every fiber in his cells to contain his urges just to sweep her into the bedroom.

The witch smirked proactively as she slipped a chocolate bon into the Blackwatch commander’s mouth. 

 _Too sweet.  Well it was close enough to a treat_.

“Gabriel, are you ready for the party yet?  Everyone is lining up in the halls.”  Angela wiggled with all her contained excitement.  Last year a majority of Overwatch was too preoccupied with a mission, so no one really took notice.  Thus, the holiday was not celebrated by any American borne agents that year. 

Clicking her heels together, Angela then twirled off towards the couch.  This was her first actual Halloween that was being celebrated.  Halloween was a rather foreign celebration for the Switz, but it seemed so much fun regardless.  This was because the countries in Europe never really celebrated Halloween like in the United States, so the experience itself was new.  The enchantress could hardly wait to show off her costume.  Despite her modest and bookish looks, she absolutely loved dressing up for occasions.

Gabriel smugly crossed his arms, “about to put on my costume.  Be prepared to be amazed.”

Angela crossed her arms teasingly, “can you top off my costume?”  She spent hours shopping for the pieces for her costume, matching things that complimented each other.

“Better.  I can match it.”  He disappeared into the bathroom.

“I can’t wait to see, liebling,” her silky sweet voice danced within the room.  Angela sat down on the couch and took out her compact mirror.  She wanted to make sure her makeup was still on point.  She was debating on if she should have dressed as Nike the winged goddess of victory, but a witch seemed so much more fitting and fun this time around.  Maybe next year or another occasion she could dress as a Grecian goddess.

Moments later, a masked figure appeared before Angela, “Time for the reaping.”  A ‘headless’ horseman themed costume.  He had a magnificent pumpkin mask for a head.

Angela’s eyes shot opened wide, “Gabriel!”  She caught herself in awe of his costume as she admired every stitch and detail that went into the costume.  “Vhere did you get that?  It looks zuper!”

“Made it myself, my witchy miss angel.”  His voice rasped from the pumpkin mask.

Angela felt immediately giddy as she sat up to get a better view of her lover.  They matched well with their costumes.  Her eyes slowly flashed up down, further studying how the costume further accentuated his biceps and those godly legs of his. 

“Hey.  You wouldn’t happen to be giving me an examination with your expert doctorly eyes, would you?  Or are you looking for a _specimen_ for your witchy crafts?”  The pumpkin head purred while leaning in, inches away from her face.

“I’m just looking at the detail of your costume, _Pumpkin_ ,” Angela haughtily replied, as her face slowly simmered into a rosy shade.  That joke was forever stuck on repeat, she silently grimaced.  Never will she ever be able to shake off that one comment made seasons ago, when she first met Gabriel.  Gotts, she felt like such a giddy young school girl back then compared to how much she’s changed now.

“Oh, is that so?  Shall I _doctor_ , your next costume for you?”

“Ah!  I vould love that!”  Her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.  If he could put together such a marvelous costume for himself, imagine how spell bounding her own could also be!

The Pumpkin king wrapped his arms tightly around the witch, bringing her form closer to his.  “I do require a fee.”

“I thought vitches are the ones who usually construct deals, hm?”  Angela bit her lower lip.  She felt her body warming itself up from the contact with the masked figure.

“Technically, for me – It’s harvest time.”  Gabriel ripped off his mask as he pulled his witch in for a hungry kiss.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The witch soon found herself on the bed of the Jack - o - lantern.  Carefully peeling off the top scarf and skirt part of her costume, the wicked witch laid naughtily in bed.  Basking in her sybaritic mood, with nothing but a corset and her thigh high boots, enticing Gabriel to join her, a remarkable sight for her man. 

Locking eyes with her lover, she beckoned him while sensually biting the gloves off her fingers, “my spell is upon you.”  Her slender fingers trace over his cape as she undid the clasp and proceeded to use it as a harness around his shoulders.  Pulling tightly, the witch tugged the Pumpkin king’s form to hover over her own body.

Enchanted, Gabriel Reyes admired her beautiful form.  What did he want to do first?  He wasn’t sure.  He just wanted to mess up the mischievous gaze from her face.  She was too god damn attractive for her own good.  Spreading her legs, Gabriel hovered over her inner thigh, huffing his hot breath against them as she wriggled delightfully underneath his.

Angela could hardly contain her breathing as Gabriel expertly teased the area between her thighs.  Writhing her legs closer together, she attempted to gain composure.  However, his iron grip caused her frustration to build up into agony as he continued to tease her for what was to come. 

“Not too late to take the spell off, if it’s too much for you,” came a rich chuckle. 

Before the witch could say anything in return, she felt pleasure directly between her labial mounds.  Her mews echoed throughout the room as the man helped himself to her love juices that soaked through her panties.  Suddenly, her partner stopped to peel back her undergarment.  She shivered excitedly as she felt the warmth of his face coming back in contact with her pussy.  His strong jaw rocking against her body while his lips sucked her petals.  Angela found her breathing quickly increasing from the wicked tongue of his that stirred an intense but continuous wave of pleasure throughout her body.  It was maddening how this man was so good at riling her up to just beg for more.  “Gabriel, **_please_**.”

“A much better look for you,” Gabriel sat back and appreciated the intoxicating sight before him.  The woman was gasping breathlessly in nothing but a corset and heels.  Her shapely legs kicking towards him in a vain attempt to hook him back against her yearning body.  An incredibly remarkable sight really.  Licking his lips and savoring her syrup, Gabriel unbuckled his pants, careful not to mess up his costume.   

The Blackwatch leader then draped his large but well-built frame over the witch’s body.  Wedging himself between her smooth legs as he massaged them in order to give her a bit of comfort as she stared hungrily at his member.  Pausing to build anticipation, he enjoyed her grinding attempts to fuck as he continued teasing the head of his cock against her lower lips. 

Angela moaned and bit her lip in frustration. Gabriel was continuing to torture her aching pussy with his engorged cock.  He was the absolute worst when it came to teasing.  The exasperated witch knew her lover enjoyed to relish in her sexual frustration.  Her body continued to strain itself against his as he continued stroking his phallus against her clit.  Angela clawing her hands, while continuously grasped and scratched against his side and thighs.  This was too much.

“Gabriel,” she hissed. Couldn’t he feel her frustration, verdammt!

Clenching his jaw, Gabriel enjoyed the built-up frustration brewing from his witch.  Grunting with satisfaction at her teary-eyed breathing, he smiled contently as he purred the words she wanted to hear the most, “You got it.”  Gripping his member, he plunged himself deep within her warm and inviting pussy. 

Shit, shit, shit.  Her warm vaginal walls tightly clenched his cock.  Pausing for a moment, to just feel her goodness completely swallow him.  It was just too damn good.  He felt his teeth grinding against each other before ferociously pumping inside and out of her love hole.  “God you’re amazing, Angela.”  Fuck the party.  This beats pointless chatter and false chivalry.  He’d rather just make sweet love to her all-night long. 

Letting out a euphoric moan, Angela felt herself becoming further enraptured.  Grinding against her amoretto, Angela felt herself becoming closer to the heavens.  “Uhn, Gabriel, I’m coming,” she purred blissfully, ready to let the waves of pleasure engulf her entire body.  _About god damn time_.

Perfection, Gabriel thought to himself as he indulged in the sight of her orgasm.  Continuing to make love to his enchantress as he relished her moans of pleasure.  With each thrust, he felt her pussy clamping down on him harder, extending her sweet release.  The siren’s sweet euphoric voice enveloped his ears, dragging him close to his own climax. 

Gritting his teeth, Gabriel pulled his cock out from her spasming pussy as he sat up.  Fuck.  He felt his own pent up ejaculate shooting out from his body.  A little too high…  Gasping to regain his breath he let out a breathless chuckle.  Crap.  But what a fucking sight it was.

Angela felt a splash of hot cum on the bridge of her nose as it dripped down to her lips.  Licking the salty cream, she savored the taste of his passion.  “Mmmmmm…  Good lord, Gabriel.  Too much of your… pumpkin seed…”

Goddamn.  That was so **bad**.  “That was horrible, Angie,” chuckling, Gabe did his best to suppress his laughter.

Smiling at his usage of endearment, Angela giggled contently as she rolled over to dab her face.  Then the feeling of a pair of strong arms pulling her close. 

Gabriel nuzzled his face against his love.  “But you’re so amazing, my angel.”

Closing her eyes, Angela felt his lips against hers.  “Mein liebling, are you ready to go?”

Nibbling on her plump lips, Gabriel then purred salaciously into her ear, “ready to go again?  Of course,”

“I meant to the party - ♥” Angela felt her whole body become heated from Gabriel’s hot kisses trickling down her neck.  Firmly gripping his cock, Angela licked her lips.  Maybe the party can wait… 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I blame you for us being 2 hours late to the party.”  Angela huffed as she examined her lipstick that was just reapplied.  It was incredibly fun regardless.

Gabriel chuckled.  “Must have been the costume.  I think it was a good choice to go with the Pumpking rather than vampire this year.  Since, I recall a certain someone who was getting all hot and bothered by a costume.  Begging for some _pumpkin seed_.”

Angela gasped then stuck her tongue teasingly at the king of Halloween, “my memory was that it vas you.  My own recollection was that he just couldn’t stop letting out his carnal instincts.” 

Smirking underneath his mask, Gabriel found his eyes wandering down to the witch’s corset that was exposed moments before, “Don’t know what you’re implying.”  Her skin still flushed with the loveliest tint of red, he admired his work.

The two-stood side by side near the exit of the hall, hoping not to be noticed of their tardiness by the masses.   Soon after trying to slip into the party discreetly the pair were approached by Van Helsing, a zombie, and...

“Cyborg Ninja.  That is my costume.”  Genji stated flatly before Angela or Gabriel could ask the question.

“Where’s your Halloween spirit, kiddo?” Gabriel chuckled.

“I tried to git ‘im to be a Power Ranger,” Jesse Mccree sighed.  “He said his current ‘costume’ was cooler.”

“I’m one of a kind.  But I think Miss Amari has the best costume here.” The cyborg ninja nodded sharply. 

The Blackwatch commander nodded as well, “Good point.  Very well done, Fareeha.  Looks like the actual thing.”  Gabriel affectionately ruffled Fareeha’s hair.

Puffing her cheeks, the young girl tried her best to stifle a rather large but proud grin on her face.  Fareeha had to put on a pale foundation for the ghoulish look along with some red for fake blood and black smudging for the complete undead look.  The compliments received made her most pleased.

Out of the corner of her eye, Angela caught Jesse McCree quickly whispering into Genji’s ear.  What are those troublemakers up to she wondered?  Genji’s progress was incredibly satisfying for Angela to observe.  Although he was still broody, the friendship with Fareeha and Jesse increased his spirits.  Thus the medic said nothing and continued to enjoy the party, figuring there would be a comical commotion regarding the duo shortly. 

As everyone took photos, the witch wandered over to the Viking.  Snapping a quick selfie with her friend before she noticed the dynamic Blackwatch duo creeping towards the Strike commander.  Giggling to herself, she wondered what mischief would soon unfold.  It was Halloween.  A time for mischief, the witch didn’t need to bother.  Although she was certainly curious what they were up to.

Angela soon found out when she heard Jack Morrison’s booming voice during the middle of Herr Reinhardt’s storytelling for the younglings. 

“SHIMADA!  MCCREE!”  Jack’s voice filled the celebration hall.  The strike commander was dressed as a vampire.  Apparent bullet wounds from the packets of fake blood were splattered along the man’s costume.  Ah…  Monster hunting for Van Helsing and his friend the cyborg ninja.

Chuckling, Gabriel gave a thumb up towards Jesse Mccree and Genji, “Atta boys…”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks after, top Overwatch agents had been required to fly into Switzerland in recognition of their work.  Every agent in the American branch was required in attendance, including Blackwatch.  Angela was incredibly pleased that Blackwatch and her lover was also acknowledged in keeping the peace and keeping the omnics at bay.  

To her delight, Gabriel needed to wear a formal uniform along with the rest of the members of Blackwatch.  It was refreshing to see Gabriel in another color besides black, grey, and light grey. 

“Gabriel, you look so handsome,” she gushed happily.

“Ugh,” he looked at the atrociously blue uniform he was required to wear.  It was matching with the uniforms that a majority of Overwatch agents wore.  “I seriously don’t understand why they’re having me present for just a few fancy words and a picture.  In the announcement, it won’t even mention Blackwatch.  And wearing this damn thing is making it worse.”

Smiling, Angela motioned towards the top of her head.  There was one thing he forgot. 

The Blackwatch commander stared apathetically at the sweet doctor, “I don’t think so.”

“Hats, including your beanie is required to be off for photos, liebling,” Angela gently reminded him.  Secretly, she loved seeing him mope and pout.  Always a nice change of pace when he was the one moping.  Plus, she was getting to witness him wearing an Overwatch uniform!

Tearing the beanie off, Gabriel stuffed his beloved hat into his pocket, “I could be out there on a mission right now, real work.  But here I am, not being allowed to wear this and getting commanded to dress up by, Boy Scout.”

“Come now, we need to take go,” Angela begun walking out towards the hall but caught sight of Ana walking towards them in a similar blue uniform.

“Miss Ziegler, you need to wear the new uniform as well.  For both the conference and starting now when we go on missions,” Ana waved a packaged uniform at Angela.

Gazing at the uniform, Angela felt the blood leave her face.  It was her Valkyrie suit, but it was dyed all blue.

Smirking, Gabriel looked over at the medic, “go on miss angel.  We need to go soon for our picture.  Let’s not keep everyone waiting.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So very blue.”

“I swear, Boy Scout likes that color way too much.  But now you get to wear it against your will as well,” Gabriel chuckled as Angela examined her official combat uniform that she had just changed out of.  They had finished with the conference.  A big group photo was taken with core members of the American branch.  Now, the two were in his assigned room that he stayed in whenever he was in the Switzerland branch.  Alone time without cameras and other people at last.

“I didn’t realize,” Angela tittered as she remembered how a majority of the strike commander’s uniform was also plastered in blue.  Jack Morrison really loved that color.  Captain Amari, Herr Reinhardt and Herr Torbjorn also received blue matching uniforms that were very standard to the Overwatch foot soldier uniform but tailored to suit their roles.  “But something contrasting and slightly different than zhe standard color would be pleasant, no?  Blackwatch should also get zhe same.”

Gabriel scoffed, “Oh hell no.  Sometimes, I think to myself that maybe getting passed over that position had a silver lining – not having to wear that unsightly uniform or something similar anymore.  One of the things I’m grateful for.”  He made a mental note to later burn that uniform he immediately ripped off when they made it back to the room.

“It’s not that bad, Gabriel.  I’m very keen on that look for you,” Angela teased as she held up the photo of the group receiving the recognition award moments before.  Gabriel was forced to wear the same blue uniform while in attendance.  He didn’t look particularly pleased in the photo.

Lifting an eyebrow, the man looked at her skeptically, “please.  Don’t try me.  Remember how excited you were before Amari had you wear yours?  That’s what you get for enjoying things at my expense, miss angel.  But it honestly looks great on you, my smurf goddess.”  Chuckling, he remembered that stiff look on Angela’s face once she realized that she wasn’t exempt from wearing a similar blue uniform.  Unfortunately, her battle suit was dyed blue, so she couldn’t exactly get out of her situation.

Angela stuck her tongue out towards him haughtily, “I don’t mind zhe blue.  But I’d rather not have to match everyone!  It’s nice to look different from everyone in Overwatch.” 

The uniform itself wasn’t too bad on the medic.  She looked breathtaking in it regardless.  However, Gabriel wasn’t too big on the whole uniform being splattered with blueberries. Examining her form, alternative ideas for another battle suit spun around in his thoughts.   

“Remember that offer I gave you a few weeks back about your next costume?  We can work on a nice prototype design for your battle suit instead.”

The young woman perked up at the suggestion, “I would love zhat, Gabriel.”

“One bumble bee costume coming right up, Miss Angel.  Or should I say, Miss Bumblebee?”

Angela tittered as she clicked her tongue, “back to square one.”

Chuckling, Gabriel pulled the young woman closer to him, “it’s Thanksgiving in the States.  Do you know what I’m truly thankful for?”

“Vhat, liebling?”  Angela nuzzled against his neck.  Closing her eyes, she began to think of her time at Overwatch the past few years.  The promotion to the head of research at Overwatch.  Her reputation within the medical world had also gained traction.  Dr. Angela Ziegler now had her own medic team that she oversaw.  A brilliant new assistant, Moira, who was a bit too curious about everything, however her work was quite amazing.  Angela’s technology had also been protected up until now….  And she intended to keep it that way. 

However, the years had been good.  She also found that she gained a family.  A wonderful big extended family.  The Overwatch family.  And Gabriel Reyes.  Overwatch indeed had its negative moments, however she found herself loving the organization a bit more than she thought she originally would have.  Minus management, the members had more than made up for the bad side.  It indeed made her time at Overwatch much more tolerable and more enjoyable.

Angela’s relationship with Gabriel had progressed deeper as well.  They spoke of one day leaving the organization once they both were no longer needed.  Possibly opening a clinic, traveling the world, many scenarios they played out.  They were both so excited for the future…  The possibilities were endless!

Brushing her golden locks, Gabriel took a moment to gaze at his lover before planting a sweet kiss on the beauty’s forehead, “you of course, Angel.  You are the sun and the moon to me.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYYYY! I'm back, loves! Thank you for your kind words and kudos. They really pump me up to write some more! This chapter really focuses on some key points in the OW timeline before we go into the heavier events.
> 
> I've been managing a server and working a lot lately, so I really appreciate those who stood by and still gave me motivation and support. I recently purchased a tablet, so I'm hoping to also add in art with the chapters! I may be going back to a few chapters to illustrate some scenes - spice or sweet ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> If you're interested in some of my blog and content please drop by:  
> https://xmercyxreaperx.tumblr.com/
> 
> I try to stay current and love interacting so never be afraid to send a dm <3
> 
> The next chapter should be done 2-3 weeks! 
> 
> Thank you again for your comments, I hope you have patience and stay with me to see what happens next to our favorite couple!


End file.
